Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours
by UnleashTheDinosaurs
Summary: For nearly 10 long years, Vio and Shadow have been each other's best friend. In fact, they're so close, they'd probably be more than just friends if it weren't for one small issue: They have never even met each other. Rated T for swearing and other occurrences.
1. Chapter 1: A Termina Family Reunion

_**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours~**_

_**I love that song :3 Anyhootizdootiz, It's me again! Been a while since I updated, huh? Sorry 'bout that. You know life. Also I started watching Supernatural! SO AWESOME! I wove it! I already got to season 4 and AJSHAJDHASBDJA Dean and Cas~ ^.^ I heard it gets even better in the later seasons between them, SO I ISH EXCITED!**_

_**Focus Dino, focus.**_

_**Right.**_

_**This is a little story dedicated to The13TalesOfHamjou, AKA, Jessie. For both her birthday and our 200th Anniversary, this story is my gift to her, my best friend. I hope one day I'll meet you. I hope one day we'll be able to hug each other in person. I hope that one day I'll be able to celebrate your birthdays standing right beside you as we party together, just the two of us, listening to vocaloid, watching anime, eating cake and bacon cheese burgers and cheesecake and chips and yummsie stuff~ Anywho, there will be one or two more chapters of this story that I will upload tomorrow, I promise. I hope you'll enjoy it Jessie! Love you!**_

* * *

"_G8 story bro. your a fucking awesome writer lol_

_~The Awesome Shadow~"_

I should've been flattered. Writing was something I absolutely loved and lived for. The world you could create, the stories you could tell, the lives you could make people believe or not believe using these simple symbols; it was amazing to think about. It was my outlet; the tool I used to escape reality. I was 14 years old, living in a broken household with a twin brother whom I barely talked to, a mother who divorced my father and every now and then brings home random strange men, the both of them usually drunk out of their minds, and a large husky dog named Green. I can't remember why we named him Green, I think it was my brother's suggestion when we were only youngsters, but anyway, at the time Green was my only support. He was sweet, gentle, obedient; the complete opposite of other dogs in the neighborhood. Only thing wrong was that he was old, nearly ten years. I knew, though he was perfectly healthy, that he would pass sooner or later and that I would be left alone in this racist, homophobic, violent world. I would be left alone and no one would be there to support me.

So, I wrote.

Writing took me to another world, a better one at that. I could create a whole other universe and imagine myself, living in that universe, away from all the problems that resided here, where I was forced to live; Earth. I knew I was talented. My imagination and writing skills were always beyond those of my classmates and my teachers always praised me for my hard work in English and writing classes. Actually, scratch that; _every_ teacher I came across, whether it was math, science, art, would praise me. No, I wasn't a brown-noser, I just worked hard and mastered every subject that I came across in school. Every adult said I was "gifted" and gifted I was.

But this wasn't school. This was a site. A forum of sorts. It was a free website that allowed young minds to post their stories and poems that consisted of anything, as long as it was fiction. They seemed like a positive, popular site, so I joined, created an account and started posting stories within the first minute. My stories didn't have a thousand reviews like a few other postings on the site, but it got a few within the first few hours of posting. One, Soliloquy of a Witch, got a single review from another account entitled, "The Awesome Shadow". Just by the name you could tell he was just another cocky, probably pre-teen writer who couldn't just take a few extra seconds to write out the word, "great". The review should've made be happy, but the inappropriate usage of "your" and unnecessary cursing got in the way of that. Nevertheless, I clicked a small chat bubble that was placed by his username, taking me to another page where I could quickly send a message in regards to his review.

_"Thank you kindly for your review. It means a lot. I shall take a look at your writings as well. _

_Regards, _

_-Vio."_

Being the polite fellow I was, I clicked "Send Message" and went about my day, telling myself to make sure to actually take a look at the young boy's (maybe girl's?) couple of stories that (s)he posted as well, though the terrible grammar from that review he had wrote really left me skeptical. I was right. That night when before bed, I scrolled through his profile and stories. He was in fact a guy, which I guessed correctly, but it turned out he was actually two years older than I was. Odd. His stories were lacking in grammar and his sense of description was lacking as well. However, his stories received a good number of reviews and the outrageous characters and story line made a small smile come onto my face every once in a while. After a while I was hooked on the story, but it wasn't completed, so I was cut short, right at a good cliffhanger.

After finishing the last updated chapter, I noticed a message in my inbox. _That's weird; I never get messages_... I opened it up, my old phone taking it's sweet time loading up the inbox before I noticed it was "The Awesome Shadow" replying to my message. Usually most didn't reply to my messages. What was there to say? I only messaged people to say "Thank you" for their reviews. Other than that I barely made conversations with people on this website. However "The Awesome Shadow" replied, making me curious. I tapped it, opening the short message that read:

_"Hah, no probs. it was pretty cool. your gonna continue it right? i'm totally hooked!_

_~The Awesome Shadow~"_

Ugh. _"You are" = "You're"._ Why can't the world get that through their heads? But I shouldn't be complaining. Afterall, that's where it all began...

_**~Signed~**_

It was awkward to say the least.

Utensils clanged against elegant, glass plates, elbows leaned only on the sides of the table, and the sounds of meat being chewed inside the mouths of the broken family sitting around the table were all that was heard as me, my brother Blue, my mother, her new boyfriend and soon to be husband, my grandfather, my uncle and his two oddly close teenage children, Zelda and Vaati, and my "aunt", Ghirahim, who was only recently let back into the family after 7 years of being disregarded for becoming a famous drag queen ate our meals quietly, all silently judging each other.

"Ay yo Ma, pass the pepper." Blue spat rudely, being the annoying, asshole of a child that he was. Our family, though they would never admit it, hated him. Being my twin brother, they always compared me and him and he absolutely hated it. I didn't mind, then again, I was the Golden Child; always praised and loved for my intelligence and work ethic, so of course I wouldn't mind. It was always, _"Man, it's hard to believe their twins; they're so different!"_ Or "_Wow, Blue's really got it tough, having to live up to his brother._" Or possibly "_Blue! Why can't you act more like your dearest sibling Vio?!_" That one was my favourite.

"Blue! At least try to use some manners while your relatives are here!" My mother lectured in front of the family, making me smirk. Blue rolled his eyes, having heard this "manner" lecture only a dozen-hundred times. Mother acquiesced anyway, shaking her head in disapproval as she handed over a shaker of pepper. Not showing any respect, Blue snatched the shaker out of Mother's hands without any thanks.

"Oh ho ho... I remember when I was a youngster like you Blue, always trying to keep up a tough reputation..." Grandfather chuckled, reminiscing as he was about to retell for the 50th time how _"When I was a boy..."_ Grandpa was a sweet old man, around his mid-70's. His life was full of so many experiences and stories to tell. When I was little they would always fascinate me, but now there's only so many war stories you can hear over and over again before you start yawning...

"Yeah that's great Old Man, pass the cheese." Blue cut him short, rudely barking orders again. I went back to focusing on my meal, about to take a humble bite of the steaming pasta in front of me when a sudden flash of blue light shined in the corner of my eye. A small ding sounding through my ears, along with catching the attention of the rest of my family. Mouthing a quick, "Sorry" I reached for my iPhone, sliding it open to see a text message from the one and only, Shadow. At this point I was know 21 years-old, studying in a special post-secondary program while Shadow was single, living in a small apartment in the heart of the Castle Town, right by his work; The Loftwing; a hip, loud, obnoxious club where he worked as a bartender. Shadow and I had stayed in contact for a good 7-8 years, becoming each other's best friends from a distance. See, while he was living happily in the main city of Hyrule, I was living in Termina, a good plane ride or two away from Shadow. But we still remained in contact, slowly going from just internet buddies to best friends to the only ones in our lives that we could tell anything to. It was nice, having a friend like that. I don't think I'd ever gotten that close to someone. Maybe my father when I was young, but after the divorce I never got to talk to him again. And of course when Green died, Shadow was the one I fell back on; the one who supported me in whatever I did; the one who really, genuinely cared for me...

Even if he had never met me.

It was weird how I trusted someone who possibly didn't even exist more than I did my own mother. I'm not sure that's a good thing, but that's how it was. Eventually Shadow and I stopped messaging each other and started chatting over social media, then eventually we exchanged numbers, addresses so we could send letters, and so forth. Now mostly we texted each other, which was the cause of my phone going off in the middle of dinner. If it was Blue's phone, he probably would've gotten a huge lecture and create even more tension than there always was, but seeing as how it was me, Mom let it go with a just a simple look of judgement. _Lucky me._

**[Shad]**

**Hey lol thought u deserved an update. Im in the ER right now. Dont panic haha! Everything's cool (⌐■ ■)**

**[Message sent 6:39PM] **

In...

In the... ER...?

_WHAT?!_

I felt like my heart stopped for a good few minutes. I must've looked crazy to my family as I stared at the "innocent" looking text message on my phone. _Oh Goddesses! What did he do now?!_ Shadow had managed more than a few times to get himself into a hospital; sometimes it was serious, other times it was him overreacting to a common flu, but either way he must've hurt himself. I wished I was there. I hated the fact that Shadow always got himself into these stupid situations and I was never there in person to fully understand what happened. Shadow usually only gets the chance to fill me in after all the commotion. He could've been in there for anything! It could range from a broken limb to a paper cut to possibly a heartbreaking disease... He could die and I would never know...

I knew I was overreacting when I caught myself not breathing. Forcing the oxygen in and out through my mouth, I went to reply to the text, the loud clicks of my touch-screen keyboard sounding through the dinning room. Mid-sentence I glanced up at my relatives, all staring at me with curiosity and slight dismay at my manners. I gulped. Pressing my thumb against the side switch to turn my phone on vibrate, silencing the keyboard clicks, I ignored the glares coming from my mother and my twin brother as I continued to reply to Shadow's text message.

**[Vio]**

**What happened?! Please text back as soon as possible. Don't kill yourself. Please.**

**[Message sent 6:43PM] **

I placed down the phone, trying to put on a calm facade to hide the fact that I was panicking. Not that I should've. _I'm sure Shadow is fine. Shadow's fine. He's an adult, just like me; he can take care of himself... Right?_

"What happened to the whole, 'Don't bring your phone to the table' rule, huh?" Blue asked snarky, jabbing a fork into a piece of pasta a little too bitterly. It took all my strength not to roll my eyes at his immaturity. He was 21, just like me and yet he still acting like a 16 year old. Not to mention he's unemployed, single, and on the verge of moving back in with our mother. And he wonders why he's called "The Family Disappointment".

"Blue." Mother muttered with a glare before turning her gaze over to me. "He's right though. Vio, phones away please."

"I know, I will, but Mother I-"

"No excuses. Put your phone away."

"Hun-Bun, Vio's an adult. He can do as he pleases." Mother's boyfriend, whom I never bothered to learn the name of, spoke, placing a hand romantically on Mother's hand, making her sigh happily.

"Ew." Blue and I both commented immediately, making Zelda and Vaati snicker quietly. That was probably one of the first times I've ever heard either of them make a noise. Those two we're creepily quiet and always so close to each other. They'd always communicate through whispers and sometimes made up hand signals. But yet, the two 12 year-olds were probably my favourites in the family. They stayed quiet. I liked quiet.

"Shut up Ganon, you're not even part of this family." Blue spat, throwing an intimidating glare over at Ganon, who I was guess was the name of Mother's boyfriend as he pulled away his hand, shrinking into his chair. I let out a small laugh before quickly realizing how rude it was, quickly removing the smile off my face.

"Who'd want to be part of this family? You're all so weird. We can't even have a nice meal together. It's ridiculous." My uncle and Mother's older brother, Valensuela commented softly, glaring at specifically nothing. Valensuela was just as quiet as his kids, if not more. He barely ever talked and when he did, he was usually overlooked or ignored because he just blended in with... well... whatever was around him. Sometimes he'd be walking right beside you and you wouldn't even notice for a good hour or so. Blue theorizes that he's actually a ghost with weird transporting powers, but that's completely illogical. Apparently he was extremely loud and energetic before puberty. Wonder what happened...

"Venalasue's right-"

"-Valensuela-" Valensuela corrected.

"-We can't keep fighting like this. Let's all pipe down, relax, and enjoy this lovely meal." Mother continued, once again ignoring her brother. All of us sighed, not exactly wanting to comply.

"_***Cough***Tastes-like-constipated-snails***Cough***_" Blue purposely insulted between coughs. I held down a laugh. Mother's cooking was the _worst_. The pasta was under cooked, the sauce was much too watery, and those who dared to try sprinkling on some cheese know that it tasted moldy and oddly crunchy. It really was the equivalent of constipated snails. Mother glared at her failure of a child before joining the rest of the family in silence as we all ate our meal, judging each other once again without a single word. A good ten minutes or so went by before my phone lit up again, this time without the text-tone sounding the room, only the vibration of the device shaking the table, once again catching all eyes on me. I paused, exchanging glances between each family member and my glowing iPhone. I knew it was rude, texting at a time like this, but at the same time I had no idea what was happening with Shadow. I noticed my hand twitch, wanting desperately to grab the phone and call him immediately, but the glares of my family members stopped me from doing so. I sighed, about to ignore the phone and continue eating when I abruptly dropped my knife and fork, acquiescing as I picked up my phone and slid open the lock.

"Stop texting your girlfriend, Dork." Blue teased, giving me a snarky look. I didn't make eye contact, my eyes fixated on my phone.

**[Shad]**

**Hey, It's Red. Shadow's best friend. Not sure if he's talked about me :P I'm in the waiting room right now, waiting for him to get out of surgery. It's taking a while though... :/ Hopefully it's all going well. I'll keep you updated.**

**[Message sent 7:11PM]**

"I don't have a girlfriend." I replied sharply, immediately starting to reply. I dared not to look up from my device, knowing all I'd see are disapproving glares from my family and a snarky smirk from my annoying brother.

**[Vio]**

**Yeah, Shad's told me about you various times. What happened to him? May I ask why he's in surgery?**

**[Message sent 7:13PM] **

"Fine. Boyfriend." Blue corrected, sticking another piece of pasta into his mouth. My eyes subconsciously glanced to the name "Shad" above the sent messages. _Boyfriend, huh?_ We were close... But definitely not that close! I mean, we hadn't even met each other. Besides, we were "Bros" as Shadow had called it. We'd never see each other as anything more than friends... _right? _I made a "tsk" sound, waiting for a response from Red.

"Not my Boyfriend." I replied a little quieter, my heart beating faster as a small **"..."** bubble appeared, indicating that Red was typing.

**[Shad]**

**Oh! He didn't tell you? He got in a car accident. Some idiot was drunk driving! Who drinks this early anyway?!**

**[Message sent 7:15PM]**

My eyes glanced up to Uncle-er... _Aunt_ Ghirahim, who was already smashed, taking another swing of what I assumed was her 7th beer bottle.

**[Vio]**

**I can think of one. How bad was it? Will Shadow be alright?**

**[Message sent 7:15PM] **

"Wait! You have a boyfriend?! OHMAHGAWD! VIIIIIIII! YOU LITTLE HOTTIE YOU! BRINGING IN ALL THE MEN N' STUFF~" Aunt Ghirahim slurred, extremely excited over nothing. I cringed, though I tried to hide it. Don't think I had much luck though.

"Ghirahim, stop it. You're embarrassing yourself." Valensuela mumbled, obviously embarrassed over his family. He and I are a lot alike.

"Shut up Vena-something-something. I DO WHAT I WANT!" Ghirahim exclaimed, "fabulously" flipping a strand of hair (which was a large, brunette, beehive wig by the way) out of his face.

"Valensuela." Valensuela corrected.

"That what I said: Verla-derp-a-dorp." Ghirahim replied, taking another sip of her beer.

**[Shad]**

**It's... not terrible... He broke his right arm and leg I think, and you know how he's so cheap and won't buy a new, safe car, right? Well the airbag didn't work, obviously cause that car's 90-thousand years old, so he bashed his head against the stirring wheel. I didn't get to see him before he went in for surgery so I don't know how bad it was. Fingers crossed. **

**[Message sent 7:18]**

My felt like my heart stopped again. _Bashed his head against the stirring wheel?! He's going to have perminate brain damage! He's going to have issues regarding his brain for the rest of his life! He's never going to get to travel the world with me like we promised!_ I felt like running into my room, away from my stupid family like a stupid teenager, but I couldn't. I can't run away from life's problems. No one can. No matter how many immature fits and doors you slam. I learned from Blue's experiences. I sighed, trying to internally calm myself down, bringing my fingers to the keyboard once more.

**[Vio]**

**Please call.**

**[Message sent 7:20]**

I couldn't talk about it over text. I needed Red on the phone. Information. I needed more information, more details, I needed to know everything. It wasn't like that was going to make it any better or fix any problems, but the more I know the easier it is for me to calm down. Maybe that's why I'm so good at my studies...

"Y'know, when I was a young lad, we didn't have cell phones-"

"Yeah, yeah, your life sucked, you had to write letters to people, and you couldn't use Japanese emojis. I've only heard this stupid story a million times." Blue rolled his eyes, cutting Grandfather off.

"Life didn't like, suck! It was totally romantic and shiz, y'know with all the poetic letters n' stuff... Writing is totally the way to go. Texting is just for lazy people!" Aunt Ghirahim ranted, challenging Blue.

"Oh please, you cannot tell me Romeo and Juliet wouldn't have ended better if they just had even flip phones. It would've been way easier for them to just text each other the plan instead of that stupid letter and whoever was supposed to deliver it." Blue rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but-"

Cutting Aunt Ghirahim off, my phone starting ringing a simple tune, making Blue instantly rip the phone out of my hands before I could answer, holding it up to his ear and answering it for me.

"Yello?" Blue slurred his words together, easily pushing me back as I reached desperately for the phone, knocking down a few glasses in the midst of it all.

"U-Um, hi? It's uh, Red. Shadow's friend." Red's meek voice sounded through the speakers.

"Shadow? Is that Vio's boyrfriend?" Blue curiously asked, putting the phone on speaker-mode.

"It's not!" I hissed, still trying to grab at the phone.

"Um... If you don't mind me asking, who am I talking to right now?" Red curiously asked as Blue had to push back on my face to get me away.

"His Awesomer-More-Good-Looking-Twin-Brother, Blue." Blue replied with a smirk before letting out an awkward grunt as he and I struggled against each other.

"O-Oh... Do you think you could put Vio on the phone, maybe?" Red asked kindly.

"Nope, no can do." Blue replied with a good chuckle, throwing the phone over to my Grandfather, who also joined in on the laughs.

"Oh ho ho... Red, huh? I used to know a lassie named Red. Man, she was a beauty! Blonde hair, blue eyes, big, beautiful-"

"Grandfather!" I cut him off with a glare, reaching out my hand for him to give me back my phone. I really didn't want him to finish that sentence...

"Sorry Boy, I still got quite a few rebellious bones in my body!" Grandfather chuckled like it was a hilarious joke, which it wasn't. All I wanted to do was to speak to Red and figure out what exactly happened to Shadow, but _no_, my family wouldn't allow _that. _Grandfather threw the phone over to Uncle Valensuela, who immediately threw it over to Aunt Ghirahim, not wanting anything to do with it.

"Wait a minute, I thought Vio was like, talking to a boy." Ghirahim thought out loud.

"...I am a boy..." Red muttered a reply.

"Oh! I thought you were a girl~! Y'know, with that high pitched voice of yours." Ghirahim laughed loudly into the phone. I could just feel how uncomfortable Red was and he wasn't even saying anything. Poor guy.

"Ghirahim!" I exclaimed with an intensifying glare.

"Have you ever thought about going into drag?" Ghirahim questioned, making me gasp.

"What?!" Red inquired, just as I lunged at Aunt Ghirahim, only to have him chuck the phone over to Zelda and Vaati who didn't take any time before both simultaneously asking,

"Are you Vio's boyfriend?"

"N-NO!" Red exclaimed, extremely flustered. Quickly I walked on over behind them and swiftly ripped the phones out of the two's hands, them not putting up much of a fight. I was furious. Absolutely furious. I hated my family, I hated reunions, I hated mother's dinners trying to patch up our relations. But sometimes you just can't fix what's broken. Sometimes what's broken doesn't want to be fixed. I just couldn't understand why Mother didn't understand that. Bitterly picking up my plate from the table, I started making my way towards the stairs to escape into one of the guest rooms, however I stopped before the first step, turning around to face my family, who all looked guilty as ever. I spoke coldly.

"All you all wonder why I hate reunions."

_**~Sealed~**_

_**Shadow's POV**_

Holy Farore! I felt _AMAZING_! I don't know what it was... I wish I did. If anyone asked me to describe the feeling, I don't think I could. Buuuuuuuuut if I had to I'd have to say I felt like I was skating over a rainbow with a unicorn by my side while eating a bag of chocolate-covered marshmallows, except I wasn't. I was laying down on a cold, uncomfortable hospital bed with my leg and arm wrapped in a giant, itchy cast. Ah, but I still felt amazing. Must've been the drugs they used to put me to sleep. Guess it didn't wear off yet.

Wait a minute...

_Why was I being put to sleep?_

Oh, yeah. Almost died. Hahah, that was thrilling. Wish I could've been there to see it all happen and not completely unconscious and then forced into slumber. Ah, well I'm sure Vio will fill me in on the dramatic details. I wonder if anyone cried. That'd be_ hilarious!_ I tried rolling onto my side to get more comfortable, but the restraints on my leg and my head feeling extremely weird every time I tried to move it stopped me from doing so. Using just my eyes, I started to observe my surroundings. Just an ordinary hospital. White-ish-grey walls, boring blue curtains separating me from the other patients, a table with Dasies beside my head, probably from Red, a glass of water, and my beautiful baby; my black-covered iPhone.

I wanted to grab the phone, but alas, it was too strenuous for me; it was on the right side of my head, but I couldn't use my right hand because of my arm so I'd have to use my left but I couldn't because then I'd have to roll over to my side which made my head feel weird which then made my leg hurt for some reason and this is probably what Vio would call a "run-on sentence".

_Ah... How I wish Vio was here..._

_Vio..._

_Goddesses! I have to text Vio! Let him know I'm alive!_ I panicked mentally, reaching pathetically with my left hand for the messaging device. Letting out a grunt that was louder than I wanted it to be, I finally grasped a hold of my phone, thumping back onto my original position. As I let out a sigh of relief, I slid open my phone, instantly taking me to the messages that Red was exchanging with Vio. Their conversation was short, ending with Vio's text stating to "Please call". I hoped he wasn't panicking... The injury wasn't all that bad, was it?

My hand subconsciously brushed up against my head, wrapped up in bandages and... and...

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit..." I cursed repeatedly, my hand fully brushing against my bald, stitched head. _Great. Just frickin' great._ _Now I'm bald! And just when I was planning to surprise visit Vio too! I can't let him see me like this! I probably look ridiculous. I'll probably cry in the morning over it once I'm off the drugs. _I thought to myself.

**[Awesome Me]**

**Hey Daaaaaaaarrrlinnng~ Srry 4 bothering u this late n stuff haha. I actually just woke up from surgery. Wat did I miss in the last 8 hours?**

**[Message sent 1:32AM]**

I sent Vio a message, chuckling as I did so. I'm not sure why. I don't think it was that funny... Maybe in the moment it was. Then again, on whatever drug I was on, everything was funny. I think I was laughing at the folds in my blanket at one point because it kinda looked like a bunny in the dark. Wow, my mind must've been thinking weird crap while I was on those drugs...

**[Sunflower]**

**Shadow! Thank the Goddesses! I was so worried! How're you feeling? Did the surgery go well?**

**[Message sent 1:40AM]**

Sunflower was a nickname I gave him. He didn't know at the time, and I half-expected him to never figure out. It was a little embarrassing, but I liked to think of him as my Little Sunflower because he was so bright and so innocent. And by that I mean he was kinda a loser. No girlfriend, no boyfriend, (I wasn't sure what he was into...) I mean, the poor boy hadn't even had his first kiss. Guess he was too focused on school to have a social life, cause if he did have a social life, I'm sure he'd have no issue picking up a girl. I've seen his pictures on InstaTriforce. He's a heart breaker.

**[Awesome Me]**

**Yah I'm feeling reeeeeeaaaallly good. It's almost hysterical how good I feel. I feel over the rainbow man. _Soooommmeeewheeeeeerrre over the raaaainnboooooowww~ Skys are blueeeeeee~_**

****[Message sent 1:43AM]****

****[Awesome Me]****

****Except I feel like the skys are neon green, not blue lol****

****[**Message sent 1:43AM]******

****~ooo~****

******[Sunflower]******

******Skies** Are you feeling alright? ******

******[**Message sent 1:44AM]********

************~ooo~************

********[Awesome Me]********

********Never better. I understand y people do drugs now lol srry if I'm slow at replying btw. I have 2 use my left hand haha.********

********[**Message sent 1:46AM]**********

**************~ooo~**************

**********[Sunflower]**********

**********That's a bad thing. Don't do drugs. You're bad enough of an influence on me and the people around you already. Also, don't worry about it. Don't strain yourself trying. If you want to rest you don't have to text me.**********

**********[**Message sent 1:47AM]************

****************~ooo~****************

************[Awesome Me]************

************No no I want 2 txt u! I missed u while I was asleep.************

************[**Message sent 1:49AM]**************

******************~ooo~******************

**************[Sunflower]**************

**************That sounds like the drugs talking.**************

**************[**Message sent 1:49AM]****************

**********************************~ooo~**********************************

****************[Awesome Me]****************

****************No! I actually missed u. I didn't dream of u while I was in surgery so it made me sad. Usually I dream of u but this tim I didn't :(****************

****************[**Message sent 1:51************************************AM]******************

************************************~ooo~************************************

******************[Sunflower]******************

******************That's definitely the drugs talking. ******************

******************[**Message sent 1:52AM]********************

********************[Sunflower]********************

********************...You dream of me often?********************

********************[Message sent 1:55AM]********************

**************************************~ooo~**************************************

********************[Awesome Me]********************

********************Maaaaaaaaaayyybeeee********************

********************[**Message sent 1:56AM]**********************

****************************************~ooo~****************************************

**********************[Sunflower]**********************

**********************What do I usually do in these dreams of yours?**********************

**********************[**Message sent 1:57AM]************************

******************************************~ooo~******************************************

************************[Awesome Me]************************

************************I cant tell you~ ;)************************

************************[**Message sent 1:58AM]**************************

********************************************~ooo~********************************************

**************************[Sunflower]**************************

**************************Shadow.**************************

**************************[**Message sent 1:58********************************************************AM]****************************

**********************************************~ooo~**********************************************

****************************[Awesome Me]****************************

****************************Whaaaaaaaaatt?****************************

****************************[**Message sent 1:59AM]******************************

************************************************~ooo~************************************************

******************************[Sunflower]******************************

******************************You know... Nevermind. You should get some rest Shad. It is two in the morning.******************************

******************************[**Message sent 2:03AM]********************************

**************************************************~ooo~**************************************************

********************************[Awesome Me]********************************

********************************I don't wanna clooooooooose my eeeyyyyyeeeeeeeess~ I don't wanna faaaaaaaaaaallll asleeeeeepp~ cuz I'll miss you baby and I dooooon't wanna miss a thiiiiiiinnnnggggg~********************************

********************************[**Message sent 2:06AM]**********************************

**********************************[Awesome Me]**********************************

**********************************Even when I dreeeeeeaaaaam of youuuuuuuu~ The sweetest dream will neeeeeeevveeeerrrr dooooooo~ I'll still miss you baby and I dooooonn't wanna miss a thiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg~**********************************

******************************************************************[**Message sent 2:07AM]********************************************************************

**************************************************************************************~ooo~**************************************************************************************

********************************************************************[Sunflower]********************************************************************

********************************************************************That was beautiful Shadow. Thank you for serenading me over text. Now go to bed.********************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:07AM]******************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************[Awesome Me]******************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************Fine. I will. Night.******************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:08AM]****************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************[Awesome Me]****************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************Hey Vio?****************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:15AM]**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[Sunflower]**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I thought you were going to bed.**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:17AM]************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[Awesome Me]************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I was but I just wanted 2 say that I'm really thankful we're bros y'know? I'm so thankful that I joined that stupid website years back. If I didn't I never would've met u. That would've made me sad. THanks 4 always being there Sunflower.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:19AM]**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[Sunflower]**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************...Sunflower?**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:23AM]********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[Awesome Me]********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Vio. I meant Vio lol.********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:23AM]******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[Sunflower]******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Well, I'm thankful for you too. Really, really thankful. Now go to bed Love.******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:24AM]****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[Awesome Me]****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************...Love?****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:24AM]**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[Sunflower]**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Shadow. I meant Shadow.**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:25AM]************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[Awesome Me]************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Hahah ok. hey Vio?************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:26AM]**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[Sunflower]**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Yes?**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:26AM]********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************~ooo~**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[Awesome Me]********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I love you.********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************[**Message sent 2:26AM]******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**~Delivered~**_

Blegh... I felt so gross. My throat felt dry, my head was pounding with a recurrent sharp pain coming along every once in a while, my arm and leg felt hot and itchy, but trying to itch it was futile, y'know with the giant ass cast and everything. It took me a good 20 minutes or so to figure out where I was or what was happening. _Right. Hospital. Car accident. Great. Oh well, maybe I'll get a few extra bucks for suing the guy. That'd be nice._

It wasn't long after I awoke that a bright, happy nurse walked in, holding a tray of breakfast and a small dish of pills. Blonde, cute, young, probably a ditz. Just my type. I smirked, watching the cutie as she placed the tray on my side table. My hands pressed down on a side button, making the bed slowly move up to a sitting position.

"Breakfast is served. How're you feeling?" The blonde asked with a smile. How one could keep up such a positive attitude in a terrible environment like this, I'll never understand.

"Better now that you're here." I replied with a smirk that made her blush with a giggle. My eyes glanced down at her name tag: Erune. That was a cheesy line, but hey, it worked on girls like her.

"How's your head?" Erune asked, starting to unravel the the bandages around my head to replace with new ones.

"It's okay. Hurts." I replied, about to run a hand through my hair when I realized, _'Oh yeah, I have no hair.'_ Erune must've noticed my face when her happy attitude suddenly dropped.

"Yeah... Sorry, you weren't exactly awake for us to ask permission to shave your head." Erune mumbled, a tug at her lips. I nodded understanding.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how attractive am I still?" I asked innocently, making her laugh.

"I say somewhere between 11-12." She replied with a wink, sliding the dish of pills closer to me. "Take these. They'll help the pain." And with that she started walking away, a smile still on her lips. I chuckled, taking the pills and swallowing them within a few seconds with a big gulp of water. I wish they worked instantly. _Dammit it hurt more than I thought..._ Trying to take my mind off the pain I slid open my phone, taking me to the last thing I did, which was text Vio at two in the morning. _Poor guy. He must hate me. Good thing he's on vacation visiting his family and not at school. He would've killed me._

That's when my heart stopped at the last thing I texted:

**I love you.**

_Dammit. Dammitdammitdammit. Frickling frackling frickity frack. In Farore's name. For Din's sake. Something about Nayru._

_Why would I say that?!_

_Did he think it was weird?! He must've. He didn't reply. Maybe he just didn't see it and that's why he didn't reply..._

**[Message read 2:26AM]**

_UGH! Damn, I'm such an idiot! I hope he remembered that I was on drugs. I mean, I said a lot of weird crap. He didn't think I actually loved him... did he?_

But that was the thing. Thing was, I did love him. Not in a romantic way, nuh-uh. We hadn't even met each other. However I loved him in a "brotherly" way. Yeah, that was it. He was my support when ever I needed it and I was his. Vio kept me from going to a dark place a long time ago, and I know that with his family and lack of social life, I'm the only friend he's got. I remember for a good while Vio always said his only friend was a dog. It was named after a colour or something. Man... I didn't realize how many people I knew who's names were colours... Even mine! Anyway, though it was sad and pathetic to hear, it was probably true before I came along. And when the poor dog died, I remember Vio was so upset for days, weeks, maybe even months. But I was there for him, and through that we created this weird, close connection. I loved him for a while now.

Now I just wanted to know if he loved me.

I slammed my phone down on my chest, leaning my head back into the pillows with a sigh. _Maybe Vio didn't reply before he was trying to sleep or he had to deal with family stuff... at... two in the morning... Yeah something like that..._

_Oh who am I kidding?! Vio probably hates me! He'll probably never talk to me again and I'll be all alone in this stupid-_

A happy, short tune played from my phone on my chest, cutting my thoughts off. Picking up my phone and sliding it open, I discovered I had received a text; a text that made my heart leap right out of my chest. I felt like a teenage girl, wanting to squeal in happiness and fail my arms as I ran down the halls of the hospital. Of course, that wasn't going to happen, considering I was trapped in this position on this bed for a good while. Even so, those simple words made me oh so happy.

**[Sunflower]**

**I love you too.**

**[Message sent 9:45AM]**

**~I'm Yours~**

* * *

_**I LOVE WRITING FLUFF IT'S SO FLUFFY I ALMOST GAVE MYSELF A HEART ATTACK BUT I DIDN'T WHICH IS A GOOD THING BECAUSE THEN I'D END UP IN A HOSPITAL LIKE SHADOW BUT I SUPPOSE IT'D BE A GOOD THING IN A SENSE BECAUSE THEN I COULD CHANGE THIS AND ACTUALLY DESCRIBE WHAT BEING IN A HOSPITAL IS LIKE BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA I'VE NEVER BEEN IN ONE I MEAN I HAVE TO VISIT PEOPLE N STUFF BUT YOU KNOW AND I'VE LOST TRACK OF THE POINT IN THIS SENTENCE AND I REALLY LIKE PICKLES. **_

_**...**_

_**Whale then, that was a bit awkward. **_

_**ANYWHO~**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed! I will be updating tomorrow (What? Dino updating in a day? ABSURD!). Can't decide if I should do one or two more chapters. I suppose it depends on how much I write. Anyway, this is the time where I advertise my other stories like an annoying sales person so here it goes:**_

_**Hey Pretty Lady, (or man) you're looking blue**_

_**So why not take an hour or two**_

_**To look at my stories on FictionPress**_

_**Where I many characters look like a mess.**_

_**There's drama, there's humor, there's romantic stuff**_

_**Or go on my FanFiction to read some fluff.**_

_**And once your done be sure to click review**_

_**Cause that would make me happy enough to "****mooooooooo".**_

_**...**_

_**That was really awkward too. I shouldn't rap anymore.**_

_**Okay.**_

_**BYE!**_

_**Lots of hugs!**_

_**-Dino**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Rupee

_**Hahahah...**_

_**hahaha...**_

_**hahah...**_

_**haha...**_

_**hah...**_

_**...**_

_**Yeah, so I know I was all like "YEAH TOTALLY ILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TOMORROW CAUSE IM JUST THAT AWESOME" buuuuuuuuuttt as you can tell, that didn't happen... Sorry... I was stuck in a terrible place with no wifi or cellular connection all day DX I know, I know, it was absolutely terrible. I almost died. But anywhales, I hope you all enjoy this chapter~!**_

**_This story is dedicated to The13TalesOfHamjou. Seriously you should check out her stories; she has awesome one-shots ;) _**

* * *

_**Two Years Later...**_

_**Vio's POV**_

"Pfft. Yeah right. He probably doesn't even exist Vio."

His voice was hard to make out, the signal slowly dying on me. His picture froze for a moment on the screen of my iPhone while Blue and I were in the middle of FaceTiming. _I wonder where he was... What was up with his horrible connection?_ Soon enough his picture started moving again as he constantly fumbled with his hair, trying to make the absolute mess that his hair was into something with some sort of style. I rolled my eyes.

"He is real Blue. We've been talking for more than 9 years now. I've seen photos and heard his voice on the phone. He's sent me gifts and letters and-"

"Okay, I get it. You think your fake boyfriend's real. He's probably just some crazy person waiting to kill you. You shouldn't go." Blue cut me off, still extremely skeptical.

"But it's his birthday that day! I want to go and surprise him. Look, all I'm asking is for a hundred rupees, max. I just need a little more to cover for dinner and everything." I stated. A_sking my twin brother who's hated me since we were babies for money was harder than I thought..._ Blue didn't reply, his gaze looking else where. On Blue's end I heard a door click open and the sound of heels clanging against a tile floor. A feminine voice mumbled something I could barely make out to which Blue replied with a quiet, "_Kay, see ya Babe."_ Another eye roll came from me. That's another thing about Blue; he was always sleeping around. I just don't understand how one could be okay sleeping with so many women and then just disregard them the day after like they don't even matter. Ridiculous. After the sound of another door slamming shut, Blue turned back to me as I raised an eyebrow with an obvious disapproving look on my face.

"What?" Blued asked glaring right back at me.

"You're a complete asshole. I can't believe you're related to me." I commented with a _"tsk"_.

"It's called a One Night Stand Vio, everyone does it. You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of you? Please, I haven't sunken that low."

"If you're trying to get money out of me, you're not exactly doing a good job."

"Fine, I'm terribly sorry._ I love you. You're a wonderful Brother. Something else nice about you._ Now, It's only a hundred rupees and I'll pay you back eventually..."

"_Wow_, I could tell that _really_ came from the heart Vio, but the answer's still 'no'."

"Blue! This is really important to me! I've wanted to meet Shadow for years now! Years! Now I finally get the opportunity with school and the only thing stopping me is a few extra rupees. Please?" I asked, finally acquiescing for plan B, 'The Puppy Eyes'.

"No." Blue replied, scratching at his upper arm. "Your cute face isn't exactly convincing Vio."

"Damn it... And I've been working on it for days..."

"...He really means a lot to you, huh?" Blue questioned after a long pause of silence between us. I nodded. It was the truth. Shadow was my only friend since... well, ever. I've never had someone I could truly, truly rely on other than Shadow. Maybe Blue, but he only helped me every once in a while; most of the time he'd just make fun of me or make my life miserable. I wanted to meet Shadow. I needed to meet Shadow. I didn't care what he looked like or what he did for a living, all I cared about was meeting that person behind the computer, sending me those inspiring messages, because whether or not "Shadow"'s real, someone had to be writing those messages, telling me to continue on in life and making me feel better about myself. I needed to meet whomever that was. "Have you booked the flights yet?"

"Just about to."

"Make sure to book two seats, and make sure to book a nice hotel with a hot tub."

"...What?"

"I'm coming with you. Just make sure you don't cry when you find out he's not real. I wouldn't be able to deal with that." Blue stated with a smirk. I had mixed emotions. On one hand, it was sweet that Blue was coming with me, making sure I was safe, and it sure was a nice feeling knowing that we could split the prices. Also this probably a good way for us to bond and deal with our differences. Ah, but that brought me to my other hand: dealing with Blue. I've tried bonding with Blue since the day I turned 16, wanting to actually make a change in our terrible relationship, but Blue's never been so keen. Also Blue's a snorer and a complete blanket hog. _I'm not sure I could deal travelling with him..._

"That's... That's really nice of you." I replied with a small smile, taking a sip of my tea.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome older brother, I know." Blue mumbled, brushing a hand through his hair again.

"...Actually, I'm the older brother."

"Don't be stupid Vio, everyone knows I was born first."

"Mom only told you that to make you feel better about not living up to my standards."

"No! I've been told from multiple sources that I was born first!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous-"

"You're being ridiculous, it's obvious that I am the older broth-"

"You're such an asshole-"

"You're a pretentious prick-"

"Ugh, seriously I can't stand-"

"I hate seeing your stupid fa-"

"Were you going to say 'face'? Because we both have the exact same-"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

After a short pause, Blue and I starting laughing, for no reason really. I guess we were both just realized how stupid our relationship was. We fought over literally everything. Maybe Blue was finally starting to realize just how ridiculous we were. _Y'know what? Maybe I can fix what's broken. Maybe there's a part of us that really does want to be fixed..._ After our laughter died down, I let on a smile and said something to Blue I don't think I actually meant for a long, long while...

"Hey Blue? I love you."

"...I suppose I love you too."

_**~Signed~**_

Hyrule was different than I imagined.

The old stories that Grandfather had told me when I was young about this place was completely different than the world I was in now. Grandfather had said that everywhere you looked there would be girls wearing long cute dresses with aprons, bonnets, ribbons, and lots of frills, dancing about the market place with charming young lads wearing neutral-coloured shorts or overalls and short white blouses. The streets were apparently filled with boisterous people carrying around items and food for trade, along with rambunctious older men and women spending their money on drinks at nearby bars that could be located at every street corner and games such as "Bombchu Bowling" and "The Shooting Gallery". It sounded lively and intimate, much less like my life in Termina, which was much more "country-like". However Hyrule's Castle Town wasn't like that at all. The was so modern and much more evolved than I imagined. Most buildings were made of glass and instead of people flooding the streets with miniature trading shops it was filled with millions of advanced cars, flooding the air with the revolting smell of gas. Of course, I should've expected it, knowing that the last time Grandfather visited the Castle Town was probably somewhere close to a hundred years ago and that since Grandfather's childhood, society had become a lot more advanced in technology. Planes, cars, computers, iPhones... Apparently there used to be a thing called "magic", but that was just a myth.

With light showers of rain pouring down on the top of my dark green umbrella, I slowly walked down the wet streets of Castle Town, knowing this was the place Shadow told me time after time again was the place he lived in. Blue and I were staying at the Happy Hearth Inn, a little whiles away from the centre of the city where The Gold Rupee, the club where Shadow worked as a popular bartender, resided. Fixing my scarf so it was covering my nose and mouth for warmth, I turned a sharp corner, right by a glowing streetlight, completely dazed as I suddenly bashed into another body, making me drop my plastic bags which obtained various containers of Chinese food.

"Goddesses! Watch where you're going Douchebag!" The other man who I bumped into spat as I quickly picked up the fallen containers and stuffed them into the plastic bag with a roll of my eyes. My Grandfather also told me about how kind everyone was in the Castle Town. That didn't seem to be true either. I collected myself off the ground, not really trying very hard as I brushed off the front of my hoodie. I was about to start walking away when I was suddenly pulled back by my wrist, whipping around to face the man whom I had bumped into. The light of the lamppost above us giving me a better view of the man, I could see he was staring at me curiously, making me extremely uncomfortable. The stranger had bright blue eyes, close to mine, and short, jagged purple hair with plently of layers. He was surprisingly shorter than I was; about maybe 3 inches, but he still had an intimidating (and really good looking...) face. It was weird... He was just... staring... My eyebrow twitched, my eyes shifting from side to side.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked a little too bitterly, but hey, this guy _was_ gripping onto my wrist and staring at me like a creep, how else was I suppose to respond? His lips parted slightly to say something, but no words came out. Instead he suddenly shook his head, letting go of my wrist and taking a step back.

"Uh... Sorry, I guess I thought you were someone else." The stranger replied, a small flush of embarrassment rising on his cheeks. His voice was a little raspy, making him seem a lot less intimidating all the sudden. With only a simple wave, the weird man started walking away, making a look of confusion arise on my face. Letting out a sigh, I started to continue my walk back to the Inn where I was heading towards in the first place, thinking of that weird guy all the while...

Eventually I made it back to the bright inn, sharing a small smile with the lady behind the desk before walking into a clean, simple elevator with a glass ceiling to see my reflection. I didn't look so good. My hair was dripping with water, even though I had an umbrella that was supposed to keep me dry, my clothes were nearly soaked, and my cheeks, nose, and fingertips were a bright shade of red from the cold winds that came along with the rain outside. With the "ding" of the elevator bringing me back into focus, the doors slid open as I stepped out onto the, dare I say, quite ugly carpeted floors, walking smoothly down the hall until I reached my room, "231".

After letting myself in with the card-key, I quickly slid off my wet hoodie and threw my umbrella to the side, my eyes scanning the room for my brother, stopping at the beds where Blue sat, typing away at his computer.

"Yo." Blue greeted without eye contact, his eyes fixated on his lab top. I chucked him one of the plastic bags, the water dripping from the bag and wetting the sheets of the fluffy hotel bed spread.

"A simple thank you would be nice." I commented, plopping down on the bed next to his, starting to unload my own bag of food. Blue threw his computer to the side carelessly, opening up a box of steaming noodles and stuffing them into his mouth with a pair of wooden chopsticks; no response. I rolled my eyes, pulling out my iPhone before digging into my meal.

**[1 New Message]**

**[Shad]**

**How was pre-school 2day?**

**[Message sent 9:20PM]**

I smirked. Shadow had no idea I was planning to visit him, much less the fact that I was even in Castle Town. For all he knew I was relaxing in my apartment after a long day at University, though Shadow liked to call it a "pre-school". I hated being surprised, but I did have a love for surprising others.

**[Vio]**

**It was as usual. Nothing new.**

**[Message sent 9:21PM]**

"So... What's the plan?" Blue asked, wiping his face with a napkin. I glanced up from my phone, unknowing what he meant at first. Then my eyes slowly trailed to "**[Shad]**". _Ah, yes... The plan..._

**[Vio]**

**How long are you working tonight Shad?**

**[Message sent 9:21PM]**

**~ooo~**

**[Shad]**

**9:30-3ish. **

**[Message sent 9:23PM]**

"He's working until 3 in the morning." I stated to Blue, not taking my eyes off the phone.

"So you're going to stay up until 3 in the morning so that you can whisk him away when he's off work?" Blue asked, obviously skeptical, stuffing his face with another gulp of noodles.

"Absolutely not. We're just going to pay him a little visit. Let him know I'm in town." I replied, texting Shadow back simultaneously.

**[Vio]**

**Long night, huh?**

**[Message sent 9:24PM]**

**~ooo~**

**[Shad]**

**Yeeeppppp **

**[Message sent 9:24PM]**

**[Shad]**

**Gotta go get ready. We're opening in a few mins. Hav a good sleep Vio. Love u.**

**[Message sent 9:25PM]**

**~ooo~**

**[Vio]**

**I love you too.**

**[Message sent 9:25PM]**

"I love you"'s were common between us. Ever since the day Shadow got into that accident and sent me a drugged text saying "I love you". I'm not sure what happened to me that night after he texted me that. My stomach had "butterflies" as one might say, my heart was beating much faster than usual, and my cheeks seemed to be persisting a flushed red, though I blamed that on the open window in my bedroom that let in that chilling air. _Shadow had just said he loved me. What does one do in a situation like that? I mean, I've had family say that to me, but a friend? A really really good friend? Not once. Should I say "thank you"? Maybe should I laugh it off; send an "lol"... Or... maybe an, "I love you too"?_ Constantly through that night those thoughts ran through my head, nearly giving me a migraine. I knew I was overreacting. Shadow meant in a brotherly way. Surely he had no romantic intentions behind it... _right?_

So after a long night of no sleep due to my brain over thinking and my heart feeling like it was going to beat right out of my chest, I awoke, scrolling through various apps on my phone, getting caught up in the "social world" I wasn't apart of, but after running out of social media to scroll through, I found myself, staring at Shadow's innocent text. Then suddenly all my crazy thoughts just vanished. Without thinking a single thought, my fingers started typing and a response was sent.

**I love you too.**

"So we're just gonna waltz right into a club, say 'hi' to the bartender, and walk out the door and back to the hotel?" Blue asked with a smack of his lips. I rolled my eyes; everything Blue said made me want to roll my eyes.

"Well, no..." I replied, locking my phone and throwing it aside. "I don't know how to waltz."

"It's a figure of speech, Asshole." Blue spat, stuffing his face with more food. I smirked.

"Takes one to know one."

_**~Sealed~**_

I hate nightclubs.

Sweaty, half-naked bodies everywhere you look, screaming girls and rambunctious males all gulping out mounds of alcoholic beverages, awful remixes of popular songs on the radio, thousands of constantly swirling lights so that your vision is skewed, highly expensive drinks... Shall I continue with the list?

Even as a young teenager I never liked even the thought of a nightclub. I barely even thought about all those disgusting thoughts teenage boys usually had. I guess I was just different. Ah, but here I was, standing upon the sight of crazy, drunk adults making horrible life decisions. _Wonderful._ Blue continued walking through the crowd normally, a few girls passing by with flirtatious winks. I supposed this was his forte, though pubs were more to Blue's liking, but visiting nightclubs back in Termina was just another common night for Blue, usually picking up a girl or boy by the end of the night, though the nightclubs in Termina weren't quite as rowdy as the ones in Castle Town.

I followed with a gulp running down my throat. _Just gotta remember, this is for Shadow, this is for Shadow, this is for Shadow. Just say 'hi' and get out. This is for Shadow, this is for Shadow..._

_This is for Shadow..._

_That is Shadow..._

He was everything I imagined him to be; charming, loud, always looked like he had a secret he was keeping. I couldn't help but let on a dorky smile. The man had shiny purple hair, icy blue eyes, a sharp face, but not too jagged, letting out a loud, obnoxiously cute laugh as he slid and colourful drink across the counter to another, much shorter man with a smaller figure, blonde hair, and one large dimple in his cheek that appeared whenever he smiled. The blonde took the colourful drink and placed it on a tray along with various other beverages, walking away to serve them to the tables around the club.

"Hey, you gonna talk to him or what?" Blue inquired, nudging me in the shoulder to shake me out of my gaze.

"Er, uh, yeah. I will." I responded, about to walk towards the bar, thinking Blue would follow behind, but instead he started walking towards the tables, making me call out. "Where're you going?"

"Oh, I'm gonna go socialize. Cause y'know, it's a nightclub where people actually talk to each other; one subject you haven't exactly mastered Golden Boy." Blue smirked, walking off into the crowd, leaving me alone, in a suffocating club, surrounded by crazy people. Okay! I'll admit, I actually did like having Blue by my side. Even though he was an asshole, he was the one who actually knew something about nightclubs and people in general. I on the other hand had no idea what I was doing. _How does one act in a nightclub? How does one even dance without looking ridiculous?_ Taking a long breath, I started walking towards the bar, taking a seat on a stool the furthest away from the nearest person as possible. Soon enough, the man who I knew was Shadow came up to me, wearing a white blouse and a black blazer over top. Taking an awkward moment to just realize the situation I was in, I stared into Shadow's blue eyes, admiring the way his hair fell perfectly over his eyes and the way a little bit of dark stubble was growing along his chin. I smiled. He was absolutely stunning... _A-Ah! Not that I was interested or anything! N-No way... I was just... Just... observing... Not admiring._

"So you just gonna stare at me like you're falling in love or are you actually gonna order something?" Shadow asked with a smirk, tugging on his lips. I shook my head quickly out of my gaze, just making him laugh. "I mean, I know I'm good looking but-"

"Y-Yeah... Sorry. Um, actually could I just get a water for now?" I asked politely, clasping my hands together as I leaned on the bar, my gaze awkwardly falling elsewhere.

"Just water?" Shadow questioned with a judging look on his face. I nodded. "Fine, fine. Boring old tap water it is then." Shadow hummed, walking not too far away to fill a medium-sized glass with water, soon walking back to me and placing it down.

"Thank you." I replied, barely audible with the loud rave music drowning my words. Shadow seemed to be able to read my lips, looking back at me with a nod and another one of his signature smiles that he seemed to be pulling on all his customers. As I took a sip, Shadow observed me for a moment before saying,

"You're the asshole I ran into on the street."

My heart stopped for a moment.

_That was Shadow?!_

_That man I ran into was Shadow and I didn't even recognize him?! How could I not? The purple hair, that rugged look... How could I have not known?!_

"Ah, yes. You're the freak that nearly broke my wrist twisting it the wrong way." I played it cool, taking another sip. Shadow chuckled.

"Sorry. Thought you were someone else." Shadow replied, leaning forward on the counter.

"Someone who's wrist you wanted to break?"

"Hah... No. Actually quite the opposite."

Our conversation was cut short when a lady with red hair, a short, tied up plaid shirt, and a pair of ripped shorts with knee-high, heeled brown boots called Shadow over. Shadow went off towards her without hesitation, making me feel somewhat disappointed. I watched the two of them; she ordered something, he must've said some cheeky line as he chuckled, she laughed, leaning towards him, placing a hand on his chest. I frowned, feeling the slightest bit jealous. _Wait... Why was I feeling jealous? I wasn't to tell him who or who not to flirt with. Besides, It was his job after all. I guess I just wished we could've talked longer... At any rate, I don't want to stay long. I'll leave a note, find Blue, and get the hell out of here before I start getting a headache from all these stupid lights._ I thought to myself, slightly standing from my chair as I started to pull a small bag of caramels from my pocket. Yes, caramels. From what Shadow had told me, he absolutely _loved_ caramels, so I bought him a bag of fancy ones from Termina before I left. I was going to give them to him as my "gift" this year for his birthday which was tomorrow, though my real gift was me flying over to actually meet him.

"What're those?" A feminine voice asked me, making me stop half-way pulling the bag out of my pockets.

"Ah, um..." I mumbled. _Crap, I didn't want to talk to anyone... I mean, anyone other than Shadow... Ugh, now I had to socialize with strangers... Just act natural Vio... "_Nothing really..."

"Oh, really?" The girl asked, taking a seat next to mine. _Dammit, now she was sitting. That meant she was going to stay a while. Great._ "Just a water? You should really try 'The Purple Potion'. It's reeeeaaallly amazing."

"Um, no, I'm good-"

"Hey Shadow! A Purple Potion pretty please!" The girl confidently ordered, catching Shadow's attention.

"Now, now _Malon_, you don't want to drink as much as you did last time. We all remember who you went home with." Shadow teased, making the girl her drink anyway.

"Ugh, you will not let that go will you?"

"Nuh-uh Princess."

"Shadow's basically a god when it comes to making drinks, you'll see. He's pretty popular around here y'know." Malon conversed, tracing a finger along the table in a circular fashion. I only replied with a slight nod of my head, basically ignoring the girl as I glanced around the club for Blue. No luck. "Oh! I'm Malon, by the way."

"Vio." I greeted shortly, still scanning the dark club for Blue. Malon smiled as I took another sip of my water.

"Vio... That's a nice name..." Malon slurred with a smirk, slowly leaning closer and closer towards me. I only replied with a "Mm" and a small, forced smile before going back to looking for Blue. "Don't you love it here? I'm so glad they opened The Gold Rupee up. It's so awesome! And they have like, the best DJ's around." Malon continued to talk, making me let out a groan she was unable to hear. _Goddesses, couldn't this girl take a hint?! It was obvious I wasn't interested in talking._ "You don't talk much, do you? That's okay. The silent ones are always the best in bed~"

"A-Ah!" Letting my gaze come too far off Malon was a bad idea when I suddenly felt her pressed up against me, making me nearly fall backwards off my seat. With my hand gripping onto the side of the bar to save me from falling off the stool, Malon leaned against me, basically pouncing onto me with a seductive look on her face, her arms wrapped around my neck. _Did I not just meet this girl literally a couple minutes ago?!_

"Heehee! You're so cute... Now, what do you say? Come over to my place for a few more drinks?" Malon hummed, wrapping a leg around me. _Seriously, is this what all nightclubs are like!? It's revolting! Completely revolting!_

"U-Um, can't say I can... Sorry..." I managed to let out, making her frown.

"Why not?"

"J-Just... because..."

"Awh! Look at you all flustered..." Malon giggled, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Come on Cutie~ It's not a very far walk I promise~" Malon flirtatiously stated, leaning in towards me for a kiss which I quickly leaned away from, making me even closer to falling off my stool. _D-Do people actually just kiss each other the moment they met?! Seriously, where is this girl's self-respect? And where is Blue?!_

_**~Delivered~**  
_

_**Blue's POV**_

"Here you go! A double Ceasar for you." A bubbly sever exclaimed, handing me the drink. I nodded in reply, pulling out my wallet and paying the sever generously. The sever looked like he was pretty young, almost too young to be working in a place like this. He must've been right of age. His face was very round with a big, extremely adorable dimple right in his cheek. His eyes were a bright blue, only a few shades lighter than mine, and his dirty blonde hair was shaggy, messy, but somehow the look seemed to work for him. I glanced down at the nametag: Red. _Where have I heard that name before?_ "So... A handsome, tall, blue-eyed, blonde man walks in here completely alone without a wingman, friends, nothing, but pays a genuinely high tip for a server like me who only brought you one drink so far, and a mild one at that. What's your story?"

"Do people usually not come in here alone?" I questioned, resting my elbow on the table.

"Oh no. Actually people come in here alone all the time, but usually they're people wanting to get drunk out of their minds and get the first girl they see so they can try and forget about their recent break-up." Red replied with a small smile. "But I have a feeling that's not why you're here."

"Good guess."

"So... Why're you here?" Red curiously asked, actually taking a seat across from me, placing his tray on the table. _Damn he was cute..._

"I... Well... It's actually a funny story..." I replied, feeling a small flush on my cheeks. _Ah, but that's just the alcohol and the heat of the club... right?_

"It's a good thing I like funny stories."

"Heh. Well, see that guy at the very end of the bar drinking what you might think is vodka but is actually probably just water?"

"Er, yeah..."

"Well, he's my brother. We're both from Termina actually, just here for the weekend. Anyway, he's been having this weird relationship with this guy over the internet for a good while now who just happens to be the bartender here, so he's over there, finally getting to meet this friend of his."

"Wait... You mean Shadow?" Red questioned, glancing over to the bar again to get a second look.

"Er, I think that's his name. I dunno, I wasn't really listening." I replied honestly.

"So that must be Vio then, right?!" Red confirmed, genuinely excited as a large smile spread onto his face, making me laugh at just how cute he was.

"Yeah, that's the famous Vio. You know him?"

"Kinda. Shadow talks about him a lot. That must mean you're... you're... Darn it! I forgot! Wait! Don't tell me! It's... Um... It's a colour..." Red pondered, scratching his chin. His facial expressions were so animated, it kept making me laugh.

"Getting warmer..."

"Uh... Yellow?"

"Wrong. Guess again."

"Um... Orange!"

"Orange? Really?"

"Okay... That was a bad guess... Uh-"

"Hey Girlie! Another round of shots!" A man from a rowdy table called out, catching Red's attention.

"Coming!" Red shouted back, standing up from the table we shared. "For Din's sake, how many more rounds do they need?! It's not even midnight yet!" Red muttered, making me chuckle again. "I'll be back." Red stated before placing a kiss on my cheek, taking me by surprise. _Goddesses I hope I wasn't blushing... That'd be dorky..._ Red was gone for a while, serving drinks to various tables and having to avoid the constant flirting from both men and women alike where ever he passed by. Poor guy, must be tough being cute. After watching Red for a while my eyes trailed over back to Vio, who was now being basically attacked by some girl who looked like some kind of cowgirl. One part of me wanted to go help him, because obviously he wasn't enjoying it, but another part of me just wanted to sit back and let him suffer. I mean, c'mon, it was funny.

"Periwinkle!" Red shouted suddenly, breaking me from staring at Vio with a mischievous smirk. I whipped my head around to see Red, carrying a tray full of drinks. I smirked.

"Wrong again." I replied, knowing he was referring to my name. Red cursed as he walked away to serve more drinks, leaving me to laugh at his dorkiness before taking another sip of my drink. A few more times that happened; whenever Red walked by he would shout out a colour to guess my name, but each time he got it wrong. The more times he got it wrong, the more the guesses got weirder and weirder. 'White! Brown! Magenta! Aquamarine! Cerulean!'

"Okay! I give up! Tell me!" Red sighed, sitting down across from me again with an empty tray in hand. I snickered, stirring my nearly empty drink.

"Fine, here's a hint:" I acquiesced, leaning closer towards him. "It's the same colour as your amazingly beautiful eyes."

Red paused, staring straight back at me with glistening eyes and a small blush rising on his cheeks. He was absolutely stunning to look at... _Woah, wait, did I just think that?!_

"...Palatinate Blue!" Red exclaimed excitedly.

"P-Palatinate?" I questioned, giving him a questioning look.

"You said the colour of my eyes! My eyes are Palatinate Blue!"

"Blue! My name is just Blue!"

"Oooooooooooohhhh..." Red mumbled, his cheeks becoming even more red. "I supposed I should've guessed that."

"Hey... What time do you get off?" I asked blatantly.

"Well, tonight I get off early; 12."

"So, if I stayed to walk you home tonight, would that be weird?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Oh..."

"Obviously you'd have to come into my house as well." Red added with a smirk of his own.

"Mm, is that so?" I asked flirtatiously, making Red giggle as we both leaned in close to each other...

_**~I'm Yours~**_

_**Vio's POV**_

"W-Woah! Uh... Wow... Um... I just..." I fumbled, trying to avoid many more of Malon's attempts to kiss me.

"Come on Vi... Just let down your guard for a few hours~" Malon said lowly, pulling at the front of my shirt to pull me into a kiss when...

"He's not interested Hun." Shadow interrupted, slamming down a literally purple concoction with a small umbrella and cherry a top it, making Malon jolt at the sound, pulling away slightly._ Oh Goddesses! Thank you!_

"What makes you say that? He's loving it~" Malon seductively smirked, glancing down at me.

"It's easy. I mean, the tight pants, the nicely shaved face and perfectly groomed hair, not to mention the scarf. I mean, c'mon Malon, it's obvious he's gay."

"Exactly-Wait, WHAT?!" I inquired, not exactly processing what he said at first._ Gay?! I don't look gay nor am I. And I just happened to like this scarf, what's wrong with that?! _

"Oh my Goddesses, you're totally right. Ew." Malon muttered before striding away, making me let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I turned to Shadow with a glare.

"Really?" I spat, recuperating myself.

"What? You're not gay? Pfft. Fooled me." Shadow chuckled, making me roll my eyes. "Anyway, you should be thanking me. You would've been Malon's make-out toy and trust me, it's not exactly as fun as it sounds. She's a weird kisser."

"And you know from experience?" I questioned, slightly grossed out by the thought.

"Duh." Shadow replied. I suppose that was Shadow for me. Why should I've guessed any different? "So... You come in here, alone, order a water, don't talk to anyone, don't flirt with anyone... What's up with you?"

"Nothing Shadow." I replied with a smile before completely finishing my water. Shadow looked confused for a moment, as if he thought that it was weird how I knew his name.

"How did you-" Shadow glanced down at his nametag. "O-Oh, right. Hahah..."

"Anyway, I should be going. It was really nice meeting you. Happy birthday." I said calmly, standing up from my stool and sliding the glass cup closer to Shadow, who once again had a bewildered look on his face. Before walking away I quickly placed the bag of caramels and a note on the counter, unable to resist the smirk coming onto my face.

"H-How did you know it was my-Hey! Wait!" I heard Shadow call out to me as I started walking away with a smile on my face. Once I was far away enough into the crowd, I looked back, seeing Shadow glance down at the bag of caramels I had left on the counter and a note on one of the napkins that read: "Thanks Shadow." I smiled once more, walking out the front entrance not knowing that Shadow was actually chasing after me...

_**~Signed~**_

_**Shadow's POV**_

"You! You're such a tease!" I called out, unable to stop the large dorky smile crawling up onto my face. This was Vio. This was him! The man I've been waiting my whole life to meet was standing in front of me with a stupid cheeky look on his face. "I guess I should've known. I mean, the water, the scarf, the social anxiety..."

"I do not have social anxiety." Vio objected, only now turning on his heels to face me. We were both out on the wet streets, though the rain had finally stopped about an hour ago, with only a few feet and a streetlight between us, both of us unable to contain our happiness just at the sight of each other.

"Screw you and your stupid surprises." I said playfully, taking a few steps closer towards the tall blonde. Vio joined me in our laughs. It was obvious neither of us could believe it. I knew I couldn't. This was that grammar-crazy, highly intelligent bastard that I had been communicating with over the internet for nearly a decade, every night wishing on the first star for us to one day meet. Here he was. Taller, handsomer, and more perfect than I ever even imagined. I smirked. "You're taller than I expected."

"You're shorter than I expected."

I had always imagined myself as the taller one, y'know considering I was the older, more wiser, and experienced-in-life between the two of us. _Goddesses, I hope he's into short people..._

I didn't know what to say. We both just stared at each other, every now and then letting out a laugh or a sigh of disbelief, but all the while we had these uncontrollable smiles on our faces, probably making the people that walked by think we were drunk.

"Happy birthday." Vio suddenly broke the silence.

"Technically my birthday's tomor-" I glanced down at my watch: **12:01. **"Haha... Thanks..." I mumbled, gazing up into his light blue eyes. They were just as amazing as I picture them to be. I had seen InstaTriforce photos and _damn,_ I knew those eyes would be the death of me. His perfect eyes and his perfect hair and his perfect face and-

How could one be so amazingly perfect?

"I'm... I'm sorry. I really really wanna hang out n' stuff but I work until 3..." I apologized, wishing I could just quit my job right then and there so I could spend the night with the man I've been dying to meet since I was 16.

"I know. I suspected as much. So, I was thinking, maybe tomorrow morning I could take you out for a birthday breakfast?" Vio suggested, taking a step closer to me, filling the gap between us.

"Bullcrap." I spat, furrowing my eyebrows. "You're a soon-to-be-graduate of Le Cordon Bleu and you want to _take_ me_ out_ for breakfast? No way. You're making me breakfast." I demanded, taking his phone quickly out of his pocket before he could protest and punched in my address into his notes. "I want bacon. Lots of bacon."

"Fine... I'll make you breakfast." Vio sighed running a hand through his hair as I handed him his phone back.

"And waffles. I expect waffles." I added.

"Aren't you being a little bit demanding?"

"I've got the chance to eat food from someone who's graduating from one of the world's most well-renowned culinary school! I'm just making the most of it."

"Heheh... Y'know, you're everything I imagined you to be."

"And you're even better than I imagined you to be." I replied. _D-Did I really just say that?! Goddesses that was cheesy! Why would I say something like that?! Stupidstupidstupid-_

My thoughts were cut off when I suddenly felt myself pulled into Vio's embrace, engaging in a long, warm hug right underneath the streetlight. After fully realizing that here I was, wrapped in Vio's arms like I always dreamed of but would persistently refused to admit to myself, I felt the heat arise on my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his torso, returning the embrace.

"Hey, Shad, the boss is really mad at me because he thinks that I had something to do with you leaving the bar COMPLETELY unattended and I kinda wanted to leave like 10 minutes ago so..." Red trailed off, stepping out onto the sidewalk and approaching Vio and I, forced to separate from our hug that I so did want to last a lot longer.

"You must be Red." Vio smiled, putting out his hand for a professional greeting.

"And you, Vio." Red replied, quickly shaking Vio's hand. "Sorry to cut your meeting short, but I actually have a date tonight."

"Is that so? Boy or girl?" I questioned with a smirk, making Red pause, trying to cover up his expression with a calm face.

"Girl." _Liar._

"Huh." I replied, turning back to Vio. "Well... I uh... I guess I'll see you later..." I mumbled, softly punching Vio in the shoulder before walking away, back into the club, all without letting a single part of my smile drop.

_**~Sealed~**_

The bacon was _AMAZING_! Holy Farore! I don't think I've ever had such an amazing breakfast! It was the perfect start to a perfect day with the most perfect man alive, Vio.

Okay, so maaaaaaaaayybe over the years I had developed a crush on Vio, and maaaaaaaaaayybe that morning I had the constant urge that I had to constantly had to ignore to kiss him while he was cooking my meal this morning, and maaaaaaaaaayybe in my head we were dating and in a long-time, very serious relationship and Vio just didn't know it yet. Either way, the more time we spent together, the more I was falling for him.

Smart, cheeky, calm, tall, not too muscular, lean, charming...

My Sunflower was just all too perfect.

Ah, well except for the whole social anxiety thing. The whole day we spent together, visiting large shopping centres, going to the cinema, walking through the park, and visiting popular cuisines in the area only to have Vio ramble about how "This is not how to probably cook a chicken!" and "how could you possibly enjoy this kind of rubbish?!" I didn't realize how advanced cooking was... We talked about everything, even if we both knew we had already discussed the topic over the internet already. I just loved hearing the sound of his voice. I guess I didn't realize just how much more intimate it was to talk to someone in person. Now I just wished he could've been in my life, in person, a whole lot sooner.

Vio bought a couple of things from the shopping centre as souvenirs for his friends and family, but he never bought anything for himself. He also bought this beautiful Triforce necklace he said was for this girl he was good friends with. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, er... not because I'm a jewelry kind of guy! No way! I guess just because he talked highly of her. He went on for hours about how amazing of a chef she was and how hilarious she could be. Please! I could cook too if I actually tried, I'm sure. And I probably have a way better sense of humor than she could possibly have! I mean, come on, I've been making Vio laugh all day. I must be doing something right.

Later at the cinema, the only two choices for movies available at the time was a Zombie-Action flick and a Comedy-Romance between two girls who met over the internet... Well, that sounds strangely familiar... Anyway, the obvious choice was the Zombie-Action movie, but through the first whole thirty minutes Vio complained about how inaccurate it was, so I decided we'd switch half-way to see the romance film, only have Vio complain about how "inaccurate" that one was too. ("I mean, seriously, what are the chances that they bumped into each other at a street light during the girl's vacation?! Nearly completely impossible." "...Vio." "Wha-Oooohhh...")

Still I had a good time laughing at how ridiculous Vio was being, laughing together and commenting on the casting as we walked through the park, just as the sun was setting. I barely ever went to the park and I really only suggested we'd go there because it was a tourist attraction since you could get a really good view of the now old and unused Castle of Hyrule, so I never realized just how beautiful it was. Thankfully today hadn't been as rainy as those other few days, so we got to enjoy the blooming park to it's fullest. At the end of our walk, we sat down on a bench together, neither of us saying anything as we watched the sun fully set before us.

_**~Delivered~**_

With the sun fully set, the rain started to pour again, making us have to pull out a single umbrella to share together as we walked back to my apartment, the street lights flashing on.

"So, did you ever finish that story?" Vio asked me, almost inaudible through the sounds of the heavy rain surrounding us.

"Hm? Which one?" I questioned, shifting closer towards him.

"The one with a whole bunch of reviews that everyone loved." Vio added, not taking too much for my mind to understand what he was talking about. That story. The story that brought us together. The one I never finished, right before the last chapter.

"Ah, well, you know me. I get distracted real easily." I chuckled, though it was kind of sad thinking about. At one point in my life, writing that story was my number one priority, then it was like all the sudden I just forgot about it. I had plot twists and sequels and all the drama planned out but I just never got myself to just sit down and write the scenes that played out in my mind, which meant I never got to share it with all those people on the internet, so dire to know what happened in the end.

"You must've made a lot of people disappointed."

"Yeah..."

"What happened in the end anyway?"

"The one that everyone always loved wins. Everyone's happy, everyone celebrates... But the couple doesn't make up."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I guess it was just illogical. Their relationship was too perfect, y'know? Gotta keep things somewhat connected to reality, right?"

"I suppose... But that's still really sad... I'd have to admit, they were such a cute couple."

"They're based off real life people you know."

"Mm, is that so? Who?"

_You and I._

"No one you know of." I replied, looking away. _We would be such a cute couple, wouldn't we?_ "So... When're you leaving?"

"Tomorrow actually. Red Eye flight. I have to be back for Monday evening's classes. Hopefully I can get some shut-eye on the plane." Vio replied with a small chuckle. T-Tomorrow?! But I barely had one day with him! Okay... Technically I did have a full day with him, but seriously! Already? We barely got to... I didn't get to...

"That... Sucks..." I mumble quietly before looking up at Vio. _Obviously he's not happy about it either._ "You don't wanna go, do you?"

"Not really... I wish we could've had more time together."

"I wish that too..."

Suddenly it was quiet. Neither of us said anything as we continued our walk towards my apartment. Maybe I shouldn't have brought the topic up... But... of course I had to know. _Both of us had to deal with the fact that Vio would leave tomorrow, and everything would go back to the way it was. We'd just talk over text and that'd be it. Great. _After a good ten minutes or so, we finally reached a red and black, modern building with a blocky, interesting design, marble floors, and glass doors, windows, everything. My apartment.

"Y'know, you could stay with me. I've got a pull-out couch you can sleep on n' stuff." I suggested, trying to break the awkwardness between us.

"I would, but I should stay at the hotel and make sure Blue's okay." Vio replied, adjusting the umbrella above us.

"Where is Blue anyway?" I asked curiously. "I never got to meet him."

"You don't really want too. And... I'm not sure. I texted him this morning and he hasn't replied."

"Weird. Hope he didn't get himself killed."

"That's unfortunately a possibility knowing him."

"I texted Red this morning too actually and he hasn't replied either. Usually he always replies within a minute. That dork is always by his phone."

"Red... He's the server, right?"

"The one with the giant dimple and need a haircut really bad? Yeah, that's him." I replied. Vio laughed, making a smile crawl onto my lips.

"He's pretty adorable." Vio commented innocently. My eyebrow twitched.

"Don't tell me you're falling for him?" I teased, covering up the fact that I was jealous. _Vio hasn't called me adorable! I can be adorable! I can be anything!_

"No way. I just like my scarfs, remember?" Vio said with a smirk, referring to when I called him gay to get Malon off of him, which he was by the way, even though he denied it. _And even if he wasn't, I'd make him soon. _I laughed, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets before rising onto my toes and whispering into Vio's ear...

"I think you're cuter."

Taking a step back to see Vio's reaction, which was no less than satisfying, a large blush swiping across his cheeks and his mouth open to try and say something, but with no words coming out, I smirked, continuing the conversation like nothing happened. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Night Sunflow-Vio."

"Wait..." Vio mumbles, taking a hold of my wrist and pulling me back. Oh, how the tables have turned... "That's just something you do, right? That's just a 'Shadow' thing; whispering flirtatious comments into people's ears? Because honestly, that didn't seem very... 'Bro-like'..."

Suddenly the mood becoming serious, with both of us avoiding eye contact, I took a deep breath, shuffling my feet awkwardly. _Maybe that was a bad move? Oh darn it! He thought I was weird now! Stupidstupidstupid!_

"I... I uh..." I stuttered. _Stuttered?! The Awesome Shadow never stuttered! Not with anyone he liked! Ugh! What had Vio done to me?!_ "Vio... We've known each other for a long time..."

"You didn't answer my question." Vio stated. I ignored him.

"And we've gotten so close and bonded so much that it's only natural..."

"Shadow..."

"So... I-I mean... With today being so wonderful and all..."

"What're you getting at?"

"I like you."

Nothing. No reply. _Great. Just fucking great. Why would I say that?! We techically only met yesterday night! Now I was confessing my feelings?! Shadow! You're cooler than that! What are you even doing?! Say it was a joke or something! Say something to cover it up!_

"...Shadow, we only really met yesterda-"

"No. We didn't. We've known each other for 9 years Vio! 9 years! I know more about you than your own twin brother! You know more about me than my own mother! We've told each other things we've never told anyone else! I know all your favourite foods, I know all your favourite books, hell, I know how you organize your clothes! Your closet is organized by colour and if anyone messes that up, you absolutely despise it; that's one of the only traits you share with your brother; your OCD. So don't you dare say we just met because we haven't. We met 9 years ago when I reviewed you god damn story that you never finished either, right when you left me at a suspenseful cliffhanger!" I started shouting. _Why are you getting mad at him?! You're the idiot! You're the one that didn't listen to him when he said he wasn't gay. You're the one that didn't realize how fast you wanted this relationship to go. You're the one who fell in love too fast. You're the one-_

_You know what?_

_It doesn't matter._

_He obviously doesn't like me. I can see it in his eyes._

"Look... I uh... Let's... Um..." I stuttered, trying to find the right words. "I'm just gonna go... Night." I mutter solemnly, punching Vio lightly in the shoulder, turning my back and walking away. I only had a few moments to fully realize that the splashes of water I heard behind me were the footsteps of Vio, chasing after me and whipping me around, right before smashing his lips into mine.

It was like something out of a movie, much like the one we had seen that day. The dramatic kiss in the rain right after one thought they were rejected; I absolutely loved it. You'd never believe I was just a simple bartender, living a seemingly ordinary life one day and the next living a cheesy romance novel, but that's what I loved about it. I never expected it. I never expected Vio to be wrapping one of his arms around my back, with the other on the side of my face, kissing me slowly and teasingly as the rain poured down along our faces. _Oh... What happened to his umbrella? Ah, he must've dropped it when he went to kiss me. Well, with winds like these, the umbrella's probably long gone now. Shame. It was so durable. I hope he didn't have any personal attachment to that umbrella because-_

_No! Stupid Shadow! Who cares about the umbrella?! Close your damn eyes! _I mentally shouted at myself, only now realizing that my eyes were open, looking around our surroundings, curious about that umbrella. Quickly I shut them, suddenly responding to the kiss as my hands ran through his hair, pulling him even closer to me. Just as I starting deepening the kiss, Vio quickly shoved me away, placing a hand over his mouth with a shocked look on his face. _W-What... What was wrong?_

"I... I can't..." Vio muttered before running off, leaving me alone in the rain...

_Oh for Din's sake, why can't something in my life go right for once?!_

**_~I'm yours?~_**

* * *

**_NAAAAAARRRR VIO'S SO MEAN *Cries even though I'm the one who makes him mean*_**

**_K, I'm going to make this Author's note short because I'm currently doing this on my phone and its really difficult, so, if you're looking for more drama and romance, go check out my stories on FictionPress and FanFiction! You won't be disappointed ;)_**

**_Leave a review and you'll have the chance to win... Wait for it... Wait for it... Wait for it... _**

**_A BRAND NEW, NEVER USED INTERNET GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH _**

**_:O I know right?! This deal is CRAAAAZY! So leave a review today~!_**

**_Hey, do any of you remember Valensuela? Neither do I._**

**_Lots of hugs!_**

**_-Dino_**


	3. Chapter 3: Tap, Tap, Tap

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Hi._**

**_So, uh... I haven't updated anything in about three months now... Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddd I have updated this for probably around fifty years... Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy D:_**

**_BUT I'M BACK NOW I GOT MY HEAD IN THE GAME AND I READY FOR ACTION WOOT WOOT_**

**_So, this story is totally taking a different turn than I expected. I decided to add a little more drama. You'll probably still hate me after this chapter... *Starts putting on bullet-proof vest overtop dinosaur costume*_**

**_Note: I don't think I ever gave Vio and Blue a last name, so now their last name is "Evelyn". Just an FYI :)_**

**_I'm especially sorry to The13TaleOfHamjou - This was supposed to be your gift and I totally bailed halfway through writing it *sobs* I promise I'll finish it now! I promise! And if I don't, you're allowed to hit me._**

**_ANYWHALES, enjoy~_**

* * *

**_~Signed~_**

**_Vio's POV_**

_Tap tap tap..._

I shuffled my feet along the cold, wet pavement, pushing forward a wave of rain water with the front of my foot. It was a dingy morning. The first thing I saw when I awoke in my hotel room was the once bright blue skies covered with an abundant about of grey clouds. Immediately, the sight it drained me. As if I wasn't emotionally drained already, staying up 'til three in the morning thinking about_ him._ What was I supposed to do with him? It was just last night as I was accompanying him on his way back to his apartment that he startled me with a serious confession of his romantic feelings towards me. It started off with a simple, flirtatious whisper in my ear. Something along the lines of thinking I was cute. I was simply gonna let it slide. I knew Shadow was the kind of person who just couldn't help throwing in one or two flirtatious comments into every conversation. But... I could tell; something was different. What he said was genuine. So I stopped him.

I confronted him, and it turned out, my hunch was correct. He ended up blurting out his feelings for me, practically yelling at me at one point. I was shocked, but I wasn't surprised. Deep down, I think I always knew Shadow held some sort of feelings towards me. From the numerous amounts of "_I love you"'s_ to the gifts and stories he wrote for me... I always knew. I just ignored it. Never confronted him about it. Not until last night anyway.

_Tap tap tap..._

But the real reason I was up late in confusion last night wasn't because of Shadow.

No, it was because of me.

_Tap tap tap..._

Did I hold feelings for him? I couldn't really tell. It was as if, a small part of me, somewhere in my heart did, but the rest of my body was against it. Every time I thought about him I would mutter to myself, "_bad idea... bad idea..._" Maybe I did like him, but my mind was under the assumption that liking him was a bad idea. Maybe that was the reason I was so confused. _I don't know..._

_Tap tap tap..._

Shadow had texted me only about half an hour ago. I pulled out my phone from the shallow pocket of my long, brown trench coat to reread his previous text I had failed to reply to:

**[Shad]**

**meet me 4 breakfast at Cafe Ta Da La - 514 Jessie Ave. 10:00? i guess we should talk. **

**[Message sent 9:32AM] **

I lifted my fingers to reply when I had received the message earlier that morning, but for some reason, I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know what I wanted to say. Goddesses, I didn't know what I wanted to say to him when we would meet up. I just hoped he'd do most of the talking.

_Tap tap tap..._

The soft drops of water that fell from the skies patted the cement around my feet, creating a constant tapping noise around me. I grumbled. The noise hurt my head. I hated noise. My head already hurt from thinking about my situation all night and all morning - the noise only made it worse. I needed quiet.

The appropriate choice of action would've been to head into the local park or the public library a few blocks down from the hotel where - for the most part - it was quiet, but instead I found myself outside a quaint cafe, half-filled with chatty, laughing morning people, drinking their coffee and swallowing down small bites of a couple of baked goods with their friends and acquaintances. _'Cafe Ta Da La'_.

The clashing of a number of thin metal pipes filled the room as I swung the front door open. I scuffed my feet along the short black rug before threading further in. A lovely, fair-skinned lady approached me with a soft smile. Her hair was coloured a charming apricot and her large hazel eyes glimmered with excitement at the sight of me.

"Good morning~! Hope you didn't catch a cold out there in the rain - what with you walking around without an umbrella!" The girl said with a darling smile.

"Oh... Yes, I uh, seem to have misplaced it." I muttered, my hand reaching up to scratch the back of my head. In truth, I had tossed it to the side when Shadow and I kissed last night. _That's right... He and I kissed... But... I..._

"Hm? Lost in thought?" The girl suddenly asked. I perked up, a little embarrassed for dazing out for a moment there.

"Ah, my apologies. I suppose I'm a little frazzled this morning..."

"Heehee! You seem like it! You remind me of a someone I know - forgetting your umbrella; dazing out in the middle of conversation." The girl said with a hum. "Why don't you take a seat and relax, I'll grab you a cup of tea. Any particular favourites?"

"Mm, some kind of herbal tea would be lovely." I replied. _What a kind girl._ "Actually, I'm meeting up with someone here..." I muttered, glancing around the small, sepia-coloured cafe. My eyes stopped at round table placed at the very back corner. It really wasn't difficult to find Shadow, not with that outrageous purple hair of his and his pale complexion. He leaned carelessly back into his chair, tapping a metal spoon against the very edge of the table.

_Tap tap tap..._

_Ugh, the noise never stopped, did it?_

The sound of my footsteps clearly caught his attention - I noticed his hand twitch - but his gaze didn't move an inch. It stayed still. Focused. Right at the centre of the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. So, without a single greeting, I took the seat across from him and quietly sat down.

It must've been a couple of minutes we shared, staring down at the same place on the table, utterly silent. Well, silent except for the sound of Shadow's spoon tapping against the table.

_Tap tap tap..._

"Will you stop that?" I asked, a little more bitterly than I had planned. Shadow lifted the spoon, but never his gaze.

"Sorry." He gave a spurious response.

We both went quiet again.

"Here we go! A wild orange blossom herbal tea for you~" The joyous girl from before swooped into the scene. She delicately placed down the steaming cup of tea in front of me, then went to flatten out her frilly dress. "Ah, you know Shadow?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. Long-time friend of his." I cut in at Shadow's lack of response.

Her smile grew brighter. "Oh! You wouldn't happen to named Vio would you?"

"Hm? Yes...?"

"How lovely~! Long-distance friends finally coming together! Y'know, he talks about you quite often." She said, clasping her dainty hands together.

"Juvie, get me a coffee." Shadow finally spoke, but of course, his gaze stayed still in place. Juvie huffed.

"Where are your manners, Shadow? You're not exactly making a good first impression in front of your crush-" Juvie stopped herself, quickly bringing her hand to her lips. "Whoops! Slip of the tongue! I'll get you that coffee!" With that, the girl skipped off. I sighed.

"...So." I muttered, leaning forward on the table. The purple-haired man brought his spoon down to the edge of the table again.

_Tap tap tap..._

Shadow finally lifted his cold gaze to meet my own. "So." He said, short.

"You're upset with me." I pointed out the obvious.

"_Ding ding ding_." He sang, sarcastic.

"We can't be together."

_Tap tap tap..._

I purposely coughed into my fist, eyeing the spoon. He noticed, finally looking up to stare straight into my eyes with a cocked eyebrow.

_Tap tap tap..._

_Ugh, he's doing it on purpose!_

"Shadow-"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't we be together?"

I shifted my gaze to the side. As I spoke, I relived an itch, scratching the back of my ear. "...Because I don't love you."

Silence filled the air once more.

"One coffee for you, Mr. Grumpy-Pants." Juvie broke the silence, placing down another cup in front of Shadow. "And here's your cream and sugar." She added. "So, Vio, are you moving here? Or are you simply here for vacation?"

"Vacation. I actually have to leave today. Later in the evening." I replied with a small smile. Such a charming, woman.

"How unfortunate. And we barely got to talk to each other. I've been dying to meet you, you know. Shadow says you're a cooking prodigy."

I let out a small laugh. "I suppose you could say that."

"Oh, but how rude of me, getting in the way of your conversation. Be sure to come here whenever you decide to visit Hyrule, yes?"

I nodded and Juvie ran off to help a few other customers at the counter.

"She's lovely." I said.

"So, every night, when you said you loved me, was that a lie?" Shadow skimmed over my comment.

I winced. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. My head still hurt from thinking about it all last night. Even though Shadow clearly wasn't, I was done with the conversation. So, I continued, "Juvie's her name right? She makes a delicious cup of tea."

"How about when you promised we'd live together and travel the world? That promise wasn't made out of any sort of love towards me?"

"This place is very comforting as well. I quite enjoy it."

"Or when you fucking kissed me - was there nothing there?"

"I think I'll buy one of her pastries, they look deli-"

_Tap tap tap..._

The irritating sound of Shadow's spoon made me stop and shift back my gaze towards him.

"I didn't picture you to be the type to avoid your problems." Shadow said, bitter.

"Maybe this simply isn't my problem." I replied. "I gave you my answer. You're the only one still hung up on the subject."

"You're kind of an asshole, huh?" He grumbled.

Suddenly, the door's chimes rang, for a second, catching everyone's attention. Through the front door stumbled in a happy couple, in the middle of sharing a giggling fit. The taller one had their arms wrapped around the shorter one's shoulders whilst they had their head tucked between the taller's chin and shoulder. I recognized them in an instant. And at the sight I muttered, "Oh."

Red and Blue locked eye contact with me, suddenly stopping their laughter.

"Forget tea." Red spoke quickly, practically shoving Blue out the door. But they stopped when I called out.

"So that's where you two ran off to."

It was almost cartoony, watching them freeze mid-exit at the sound of my voice. They took a moment, slumped with a sigh, before trudging over to our table.

"Ah, I should've known." Shadow said.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Red sputtered out, waving his hands in front of his face. Blue stared at Red, looking a bit... confused? Red glanced between Blue and Shadow's gazes, shrinking back with a nervous smile. "O-Okay, it kinda is -_ B-But it isn't! I swear_!"

"Uh huh."

"What're you two doing? You both look so serious." Blue commented.

"Nothing important." I muttered, pushing myself out of my seat. "You two can take our table. I was just about to leave."

I took my first step to walk away, but Shadow swiftly pushed himself out of his seat and grasped onto my wrist. "Hold on! We're not done talking Asshat!"

"Look, I can't be with you Shadow. End of story." I spoke as he whipped me around.

"Why not?!"

"Well, let's start with the fact that we don't even live in the same country-"

"Then I'll move! C'mon Sunflower! _Clearly_ you like me too!"

I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"We're going in circles! I just told you I can't be with you!"

"You_ can't_ be with me or you _don't want_ to be with me?"

I paused. _That was the question I needed to ask myself all along..._

"_I can't_."

"But you _want_ to...?"

_I need to calm down. What the hell am I getting all worked up for?! Take a deep breath and answer his question Vio._

"...Of course I want to Shadow." I said with a sigh. "I've been in love with you for three years now. I always knew it. I just ignored it. I just didn't want my feelings to be real. I knew it would make things complicated. And I was right wasn't I? Look where we are now..."

"So... " Shadow mumbled. "Then why _can't_ we be together?"

I bit my lip, and moved by gaze down to the floors. "Because I'm not about to throw my whole life away for you." I said. It was a cold response. I sounded bitter. I didn't want to. I wanted to take back the way I said that last sentence the minute I saw the terrible look on Shadow's face. He was hurt. So genuinely hurt.

Neither of us had anything left to say, and the whole cafe was now staring at us, in silence. It was awkward. So goddamn awkward. Like the awkward silence that would take place after a daily fight at my family's dinner table. I cringed, turned on my heel, and walked out the door. I didn't have anything left to say. I could've apologized, I suppose, but I didn't. It's not like what I said wasn't the truth. I wasn't going to throw my life away for him, even though I was - though I could deny it as much as I please - terribly in love with him.

I swung open the front entrance and found myself, stuck in the rain again.

_Tap tap tap..._

_Ugh._

**_~Sealed~_**

**_Red's POV_**

I sighed out of boredom as his lips trailed against my neck, leaving small, red marks all over. It's a bit of a nuisance, I thought, knowing I'd have to cover the marks up later, but I let him continue. It did feel nice. Maybe not warm, per se, but nice.

The handsome man resting on top of me let his mouth trail further down my body. To be honest, I had to stifle a yawn. I dunno, maybe I wasn't in the mood. But clearly he was - having met up with me in the middle of the day - and it's not like I didn't mind letting him have his fun. So I simply laid there, letting him do what he wanted.

A text tone echoed through my dimly lit bedroom. He let out an irritated groan, to which I let out a giggle in response. I slithered my hand towards my cluttered side table, brushing a few candy wrappers aside to reach for my blinking smartphone. Hadn't planning to reply to it, I simply tilted it up to catch a glimpse of who had sent the text.

**[Shadow]**

**need a distraction. lets get food or sumthig**

**[Message sent 5:40PM] **

I propped myself up on my elbows and lifted my phone closer to my face. I could feel his frustrated gaze over to me. I suppose I wasn't exactly being a good lover at the moment... Nevertheless, I ignored him, slid open my phone, and starting typing out a response.

"Dude, what's up with you? You don't usually ignore me for your phone." He said with an irritated 'tsk'.

"Sorry..." I whimpered. "It's Shadow."

"Ah. That makes sense. You two are close. huh?" He muttered. I could sense a subtle tone of jealously, but I simply ignored it. "C'mon_ Red_, put the phone down."

"Y-Yeah, but-"

I was cut off with a passionate kiss on the lips, his hand delicately trailing up my wrist, pulling the phone out of my hands and tossing it aside like we had done with our clothes earlier._ Nugh..._ I was annoyed. _Shadow clearly needed me right now. I shouldn't be sleeping with this guy while my best friend's suffering heartbreak. It's not like I was even in the mood._ But of course, I'd never say it out loud. I did agree with him coming over after all; this was partly my fault. I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. _I guess I m__ight as well try to enjoy it a little bit_. However, our kiss only lasted a short moment before he pulled back with the same irritated glance.

"You're quiet today, huh?" He said.

"Hm?"

"You're usually pretty loud. You usually moan and squeal a lot."

_Man, people can just read me like an open book, huh?_

I flushed, lowering my head.

"S-Sorry, maybe I'm just not in the mood." I replied pathetically.

_Tap tap tap..._

I had to physically press my lips together to avoid smiling at the sudden excuse to crawl out from underneath him. "One second!" I called out towards the front entrance, reaching only my hand into my bathroom to grasp hold of my fluffy red bathrobe. Nearly skipping, I shimmied on my robe and exited out of my bedroom towards the front door. Curiously, my pale hands pressed against the door while I tilted my head forward to peer through the peephole. I smiled. "Blue~!"

Quickly I swung open the door to find Blue - the tall, handsome, muscular boy I had meet during work two nights ago - leaning nonchalantly against the door frame with his hands stuffed in his pockets. At the sight of me, he let on a small smile.

"Hey there, Palatinate Blue." He said with a smirk. I flushed.

"You'll never let me live that down, huh?" I replied with a pout which was quickly followed by he and I sharing a joyous laugh. _Man, he has a nice laugh... W-Wait, what're thinking?! Don't be an idiot Red! _

"Anyway, Vio and I are heading back tonight... I thought maybe we could go out for one more dinner? There's this burger joint I've been dying to try." Blue said. _Wow, I am just so popular today._

_"Yo, Girlie."_

Blue's brow twitched.

_Oh yeah, he's still here..._

The man emerged from my bedroom, still in the process of slipping on his faded maroon t-shirt. "I'm just gonna go... Call me another time I guess."

"Ah, yeah, sure thing..." I muttered awkwardly as I watched him collect his things. "S-Sorry again, Caele..."

Caele didn't reply. He simply gave me an unreadable response before nudging Blue aside and trudging out my apartment. Blue kept his questioning, cold gaze on him the whole time. I tilted my head, confused. "What?" I asked.

"Who the hell was that?" Blue inquired.

"Hm? A friend."

"Just a friend?"

I shrugged casually. "Eh, well, a friend with benefits."

"Oh."

Blue shifted his gaze down. He almost looked pissed off. I couldn't really understand why. _Was it a surprise? I mean, wasn't I notorious for sleeping around? Well, I guess Blue isn't from around here, but I thought it was pretty clear..._

"Y'know, forget dinner." He muttered, turning on his heel, about to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, following after him. "D-Did you think...?"

"Did I think what?" Blue whipped back around with a cold glare. "That we were together? Yeah, a little."

"Goddesses! I'm sorry Blue, I didn't mean for you to misunderstan-"

Blue suddenly cut me short, "Now wait a second, don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I do this all the time Red. I know how it works. I'm not sure you do. You don't after a one night stand take them out for breakfast or dates or buy them gifts or anything! It's suppose to be one night, no connections, no ties. But that's not what we did. So... I assumed..." Blue shoved his hands back into his jean pockets, his cheeks glowing a faint tone of red and his gaze shifting elsewhere. "I assumed that you liked me."

"I-I do! I do like you Blue! I don't usually hang out with people I sleep with like I did with you... T-That's _because_ I like you... but..."

"...But?"

"But... Look, I called Caele over this afternoon because I realized I was spending too much time with you. I was getting too close to you." I replied, lowering my gaze. Nervously I fiddled with my fingers behind my back. I wondered, did I really want to tell him the whole truth? I trusted him. I cared for him. It was more of a matter of whether I was ready to confess to anyone...

"Oh please, don't give me that cliche_ 'I don't like getting close to people'_ crap." Blue groaned.

"Sorry, guess I'm a pretty cliche person then." I tried to force a smile. "I... uh... You see..."

Blue's face relaxed, patiently waiting for me to find the right words. I glanced up at him. _Goddesses, he was cute. He's practically perfect. He's just... not..._

"L-Look, I sleep around because it distracts me."

"Distracts you from what?"

"Er..." I stared down, watching the ball of my foot start to dig into the hallway carpets. "From... someone."

"Huh?"

"I'm in love. I have been for a really long time. But they don't see me the way I see them. So I sleep around so I can try to forget about it..." I confessed, quiet as I could possibility be. It was a shock he could even hear me through my pathetic whispers and stutters.

Blue nodded, but stayed quiet, as if waiting for me to elaborate more on the subject.

"And I, uh, I don't like getting close to people 'cause... 'cause I..." I inwardly growled at myself, just thinking about how pathetic I must look right now. But there was no going back now. Might as well confess the whole truth at this point. I took a breath before I continued, "B-Because I'm such a stupid optimist that I think, maybe one day, when the one I love finally realizes they love me back, I don't want to be taken. I want to be there for them."

Blue and I paused, both staring at the carpeted floors beneath our feet. I fiddled with the sleeve of my robe, waiting anxiously for Blue's response.

"So," He finally spoke after maybe a minute passed. "Who is it?"

I tightened my jaw, as if to try and stop myself from blurting it out, but in the end, I spoke _his_ name anyway.

"It's Shadow. I'm in love with Shadow."

_**~Delivered~**_

_**Shadow's POV**_

I mean, it did smell _sort of_ like my apartment was burning down, but I didn't really care to acknowledge it.

Instead I found myself at the mirror, staring back at my ridiculously handsome face. I mean, damn, I was sexy. My hair was thick, smooth, a perfect shade of purple. My skin - always clear of acne. My jaw was long and sturdy. My eyes were a sharp, handsome shade of blue. And _damn,_ don't even get me started on how sexy my neck was. I would date myself if I could.

I kept glancing down at my phone, staring down at the log of text messages between Red and I. He still hadn't replied to my text. Usually he'd text me back within a matter of minutes. The dork was always on his phone. _How come he hadn't now?_

"Ah, he's probably hanging out with his new boyfriend..." I muttered to myself, laughing. Funny how things seemed to work out for his Evelyn Twin but not mine, even though I had known mine for 10 years now, and Red only knew his for three days. I sighed. Things came so easy for Red, huh? He could pick up any guy he wanted with a snap of his fingers. _Lucky bastard. How does he do it? I mean, I'm just as high up in the looks department!_

"Maybe it's cause he doesn't give the impression that he's taken by some guy he only knows over the internet..." I coldly said, staring directly into my reflection. _I really am pitiful, huh?_

I tapped my phone again, making the screen light up blue. I read the time: **5:55PM**. _Hmm... Have I had a bottle of beer in the last half-hour? I don't think so._

"Well, looks like it's time for another bottle." I declared to myself.

I threaded through my cluttered, living room, decorated with all my empty bottles of beer I had consumed that very afternoon. I headed into my shitty-excuse for a kitchen, noticing I had left some sort of dinner cooking on a pan atop my rusty stove. I couldn't really tell if it was done or not. It looked cooked. Maybe? To be honest, I couldn't even remember what I had put into this stew-contraption-thing-a-ma-bober, so I was at a little bit of a loss. I shrugged. I was sure letting it cook for a few extra minutes wouldn't do any harm.

Immediately after I swung open my fridge, a rough knock at the door sounded throughout the apartment. "Yeah, yeah, one minute!" I called out. Probably Red. No one else really comes to visit me. Red was patient enough; I let him wait while I pulled out another bottle of beer from the fridge and snapped open the lid with an overused bottle-opener. I scuffed a few articles of clothing that laid carelessly along the floor with my foot to create a clear path for me to walk towards the door. With top of the beer bottle enclosed within my mouth, I swung the front entrance open.

He stared at me, silent.

Immediately I tilted the bottle down from my mouth, narrowed my gaze, and slammed the door shut.

"Shadow-!"

"Go home, dammit!" I shouted, loud enough for_ Vio_ to hear me through the door. _Why the hell is he here?_

"I don't have to be at the airport for another hour." I could hear his faint reply. "Let me in Shadow."

I sighed. "I really don't feel like talking to you right now Vio."

"Regardless of whether you decide to let me talk or not, at least let me in so I put out the fire in your kitchen."

_Wait, what?_

I whipped around and swiftly tugged open the door to see Vio, still standing in the same position. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Your stove. It's on fire." He replied calmly.

I turned around.

_Oh, so it is._

With a heavy sigh, Vio shoved into the apartment and headed straight for the smoke-filled kitchen. Nonchalant, he reached through the flames, turned off the burner, pulled the pan off the stove and tossed it into the cluttered sink. With a simple flicker of the handle, the water fell from the tap and slowly died down the furious flames from what was supposed to be my meal. After sharing a phone call with the fire department, telling them it was somewhat-false alarm, I plopped down on the couch beside Vio, exhausted from the whole ordeal. My stomach growled. I looked over to my phone._ I burnt my food and Red's completely ignored my message. What the hell was he doing?_

"What were you trying to make anyway?" Vio's sudden question brought me out of my thoughts. I pressed my lips together and shrugged.

"To be honest, I just grabbed whatever was in my fridge and tossed it on a pan." I replied. "It's usually how I make my meals. Sometimes it works. Today it didn't."

Vio let out a genuine laugh. It surprised me a little. Things were so tense between us; his charming laugh seemed out of place. "You know that's not how cooking works?"

"Never been a chef."

His smile faded, and my expression stayed firmly in place.

Maybe a minute passed with Vio and I, observing my terribly disarranged living space. I noticed his face twitch, counting the numbers of beer bottles scattered around the apartment. I supposed I should've cleared some of them up, but in my defense, I had no idea Vio was coming to see me. _Why was he here anyway?_

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice when Vio's hand slithered over mine and intertwined his fingers between my own. It wasn't until I glanced down I realized. I took in a shallow breath at the sight. "Dammit," I grumbled. "Can you not do this whole mixed-message thing?"

"I meant it." He said with his gaze fixated on the floor. "When I said I loved you."

"...I did too."

"I also meant it when I said I wasn't going to give away my life for you."

I stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"Did I tell you about my uncle/aunt? Ghirahim?" Vio asked, by which I responded with a nod. "My family couldn't accept his career as a drag queen. When he told them everything - his passion, sexuality - they flipped out. Threw things. They were shouting. It was during a Christmas party I think. They decided to remove him from the family. He was only 17. It was only 2 years ago that they finally decided to invite him back to our family reunions. He was... I think... 35 then? 18 years of his life without a family."

I felt Vio's grip on my hand squeeze tighter.

"That'd be me. If I told them I was in love with you. They'd disown me in a heartbeat."

"So what?" I asked.

"_'So what'_?" He repeated. "_'So what'_ they'd disown me? Hate me?"

"Can you really call them family if they don't even accept your sexuality?" I said, shifting my position to face him. "If they're really your family they'll accept you and love you all the same!"

"It's... It's not even that..."

"Hm?"

"How did you think I was paying my tuition at Le Cordon Bleu? By myself?" He scoffed. "My whole career is dead if I cut ties with my family."

_But is it more important? His career? Was his career really more important than faking who he is?_

"I mean, isn't it the same for you?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"You don't talk to your family anymore after that fight. Now look - you're living in a rotten apartment, your fridge is nearly empty..." He paused. "What about that one time you said you dreamed about being an astronaut? But that never happened, right? Because you couldn't work out the finances without our family."

I practically flinched. _That hit me more than expected._

"S-So what?" I tried the push the reminiscent feelings of regret away. "Whatever._ Being an astronaut_. It was a stupid idea anyway."

"You regret it though-"

"No! No I don't! Yeah, I regret never finding a way to reach my dream, but I don't ever regret being who I am! I wake up everyday and I'm happy! I'm happy because I don't have to pretend like I'm someone else or hide my feelings! It's nice! I'm not living comfortably, sure, but I'm living. More so than you are." I cut him short. With that, he went quiet. We both did.

"...I'm sorry." He mumbled. "After I leave, we have to go back to being friends."

I felt like my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. The word 'friends'. It just felt physically wrong between us now. It was wrong. We weren't friends anymore. Neither of us wanted to be.

_Wait..._

"...After?"

"That's what I said."

His gaze finally picked up off the floor and shifted towards me. Well, my lips, anyway.

"We have 45 minutes." He said, quietly.

I gulped.

"Alright then."

So we both leaned forward and pressed our lips together. Surprisingly, Vio was the first one of move, leaning futher so that I laid down on my back, pinned underneath his body. His lips soon trailed off mine and started to explore my neck and all along my chin. My cheeks were burning. _Holy shit, this is actually happening._

It felt like it was far too soon when Vio's lips broke contact with my skin. We both took a moment, staring hazy into each other's eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. But I knew for certain what I was: _Dammit, how'd he manage to get control?!_

So I decided, I'd be in control for a moment. I reached up without hesitation and started to unbutton his shirt...

_**~I'm Yours~**_

* * *

**_WHOOPS I MADE THINGS A LITTLE MORE DRAMATIC THAN PLANNED_**

**_Things also got a lot more sexual than planned too goddesses damn..._**

**_To The13TalesOfHamjou:_**

**_Hope you don't mind me stealing Juvie for a scene~ Hopefully I did her character justice!_**

**_To everyone else:_**

**_Go visit The13TalesOfHamjou's profile! She's also got a little Deviantart account which is ADORABLE~! You won't be disappointed with either, I assure you ;)_**

**_Whale, that's about it... Uh... Hopefully the next chapter of LoZ TDI will be out soon but uh... Who knows? I say that a lot. _**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**_Lots of hugs!_**

**_-Dino_**


End file.
